Love in Harm's Way
by Batasyl
Summary: FBI Agent Riley Matthews is always ready for new assignments, but will she be ready for an assignment involving actor Lucas Friar and her former colleague CIA Agent Thor?
1. Chapter 1

_Hello lovely RUCAS shippers...here's another multi-chapter story for you. But before we begin I just want to clarify that there will be a lot of new characters in this story, also let me make it clear that I do not own Girl Meets World or it's characters._

 _Please review and leave your comments...want to know what you guys think...enjoy reading ❤️❤️❤️_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxx_

 **Love in Harm's Way**

 **PART 1**

Riley Matthews lay sprawled on the cot. Slowly she pushed herself up, blinking in the bright light of the overhead bulbs and fighting the spinning sensation of her head. Grime streaked the wild colors of the bold printed shirt she'd donned for her cover. She'd posed as a college student looking for a quick fix but the suspect hadn't bought the act. She was able to knock the drug dealer out but not before the suspect pushed her hard making her land on a puddle and hitting her head on the side of the dumpster by the alley. Dirty and too tired to go home, Riley decided to make use of one of the cots in the temporary holding cell at the Agency.

Somebody had turned the lights on. The door opened wider and Hart poked her head in. "Riles, get cleaned up and meet us at the meeting room in fifteen."

Great! How is she supposed to get cleaned up in less than fifteen minutes? Without wasting any more time Riley went to her locker, grabbed her toothbrush and her note pad. With three minutes to spare she made it in the meeting room but was still the last one to arrive.

"You look like hell."

"Thank you for that observation Farkle." For someone who is supposedly a genius, Farkle Minkus doesn't know crap about women. Luckily for him, she happened to like him a lot.

"Long night Agent Matthews?" Shoot. She didn't realize that there was someone else present in the meeting. Their meetings are usually just the group discussing which case they should be taking on next.

Riley doesn't normally care about her appearance but their visitor today happens to be Ms. Edna Covette, Assistant Director of the FBI's Security Division. "No Ma'am." If it was a question asked by one of the guys Riley would have given them a smart ass reply but Ms. Covette is not one of the guys.

"Let's all take a seat and let Ms. Covette explain why she has joined us here today."

"Thank you SSA Coomber." SSA, short for Supervisory Special Agent.

"The FBI had been informed that NSA had recently intercepted a cryptic message detailing what could be a possible terrorist attack to the US soil. According to intel the message originated in the Philippines and believed to be tied to the Abu Sayyaf Group."

"After 911, US security had been tight and required that every Agency exchange intel with each other but BAU has not been given clearance to these classified information in the past. So why are we getting these information now?" Bless Farkle for asking the question everyone in the room has in mind.

"NSA has asked for the FBI's help."

"Forgive me Ms. Covette but why would the National Security Agency ask assistance from a Federal agency? NSA has vast foreign signals intelligence information. What could we possibly provide them with that they don't already have?" This time it was Agent Taylor Joaquin who asked the question.

"Security. The computer system at NSA had been hacked. They are not sure how it was done and how much of their information had been compromised. The intel that we got can be just a hoaxed but until a full investigation had been done and nothing turned out we do not want to assume otherwise. I've already discussed this situation with SSA Coomber earlier and we agreed that it will be best if we keep this small. "

The Behavioural Analysis Unit or BAU is a part of the United States Federal Bureau of Investigation. The mission of the BAU is to provide behavioral based investigative and/or operational support to complex and time-sensitive crimes. There are only seven of us at the BAU, including our Team Lead, Ross Coomber. A very small group indeed in comparison with the NSA.

"Agent Matthews, I understand that you are familiar with the Philippine language."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Good. That will be very helpful with your cover."

"My cover?"

"Agent Matthews, we will be sending you to the Philippines to be the operative agent. SSA Coomber will discuss with you along with the rest of the team how this operation will take place."

 **xxx**

Lucas Friar had driven two days straight to get to Lake Tahoe. He could have flown and picked up a rental car for the three days he was going to stay at Jack Howington's house, but he'd needed the downtime to clear his head.

His mother had been frantic, unable to reach him in the more rural parts of the country, but he'd enjoyed the silence. There hadn't been enough silence in his life for a long, long time. He drove down a long driveway toward a barely visible log house. The place stood surrounded by trees with a view of the lake behind. Lucas parked and climbed out of his Jeep. He took a single step toward the house and stopped as the front door opened.

"Lucas."

"Uncle Jack."

"Good to see you my boy." Lucas had to smile with that comment. Jack Howington is not that much older than Lucas but the man likes to remind him that compare to him he is still a boy. "How's your mother? Still trying to play match maker?"

"Ma is good and yes, my mother is still trying to hook me up with every single woman she meets."

"She means well. Come, let's sit out back. Care for a beer?"

Lucas like this house. He has a lot of fond memories at this place. Whenever he has spare time he makes it a point to come and visit Jack. Jack is not really part of the family; he was Lucas' father's best friend. They've always been close but that bond had been stronger and deeper after his father died.

"Still miss him?" For as big as Jack was, he could move and walk very quietly.

"Sometimes."

"Same."

And with that Jack handed him his beer and walked towards the Adirondack. They talked about sports, business, women, and the weather and switched the conversation back to business. It's always been an easy conversation with Jack. Maybe it was the beer but Jules liked to think that it's because they share so much in common.

"Would you like another round of beer?"

"Nah. I'm good."

"Okay."

"What's up Uncle Jack?" He can always tell if there is something worrying the man sitting across him.

"I need a favor Lucas."

"Anything." And he meant what he said. Lucas would do anything for the man. For eighteen years the man had taken him under his wings and has been like a father to him.

Jack didn't like the reply he gave him. "What is one of the rules I told you?"

"To never agree to anything until you have all the facts. But this is different Uncle Jack."

"No it isn't my boy."

"Fine. What kind of favor are we talking about?"

"I need your help. Actually, the Agency needs your help."

The Agency? NSA needs my help? Why would NSA need his help? Why should he, Lucas Friar help the Agency that got his father killed?

"I can see that I've already lost you. Let's just leave this conversation till the morning. There's a roast in the oven if you'd like to eat dinner now."

"I'm not hungry. Why don't you just go straight to the point and tell me why NSA needs my help. And how can I possibly help them when I'm not an Agent."

"The Agency has gotten information that leads to a terrorist cell based in the Philippines. This terrorist group is also connected to a large criminal organization that we have been monitoring for number of years. We just got a lead and we need a way for one of our Agent to get in."

"So where do I fit in all of these?"

"We want to use you as part of our Agent's cover."

"And what exactly does that mean?"

"You'll pretend to be her boyfriend."


	2. Chapter 2

**PART 2**

Her cover: US attaché. Her mission: infiltrate a highly organized International Criminal Organization and shut down a terrorist group.

"Heddy, you have got to be kidding me. Please tell me that this is just a big joke." Riley is holding the fabric as if it is a snake about to pounce her.

Riley is a good Agent. Hell she is an amazing Agent if she say so herself. She's almost always done things by the book. She even agreed to this mission without blinking an eye, but there is no way she will be forced to play "sexy" attaché. Riley will play the part but she cannot and would not do sexy.

"My dear, I can guarantee you that this is no joke. How can you think of a fitted mini by Valentino a joke?"

"Heddy, I don't wear skirts or dresses or anything that has frills. I don't do sexy. I don't know how Ms. Covette thinks that I can pull this off."

"Why don't you run along to her office and ask her?"

Yeah right. Like she can honestly do that. Of course she can but then again she probably won't have a job the next day.

"Agent Matthews, I suggest you start working on your confidence and while you're at it you should also work on your sense of style. Go along now. You wouldn't want to keep SSA Coomber and Assistant Director Lt. Gen. Howington waiting."

Sexy. Why can't she be a plain Jane US attaché instead? One who wears pants and blazers all the time? How can she possibly work efficiently wearing skirts and dresses?

"Riles! You better hurry up. Assistant Director Lt. Gen. Howington and your new boyfriend just went into Ross' office." Riley was about to snap at Maya when she saw Ross looking at her as if to tell her to get her ruffled self in his office asap.

"Sir, I'd like you to meet Agent Matthews."

"Good Afternoon Assistant Director Lt. Gen Howington."

"Please call me Jack. My title together with my name is a mouthful. And this here is Lucas Friar."

Today is definitely not her lucky day. Lucas Friar. The Lucas Friar? Philippines' No. 1 actor who was also described as the best looking male in the country. What is this guy doing here? Suddenly, Maya's barb about a supposedly boyfriend came into mind. Oh no. No. No. No.

Riley heard someone clearing their throat and as she looked up she saw Ross glaring at her and then looked down on the extended hand of Lucas Friar. Shoot. In her moment of stupefiedness she missed Lucas Friar's handshake. Awkwardly she took the man's hand and shook it.

"Have the two of you met before?" That was Assistant... Jack who asked the question.

"No sir. But I do know who Mr. Friar is. I started doing research about the Philippine culture and a friend has cable and one of its channels televises Filipino shows."

"I see. So which one of his shows do you like the best?" now it was Ross' turn.

Great. Now these men will think that she is a groupie of some sort. "I haven't seen any of his shows but my friend filled me in on who is who in the Philippines."

"That's good. Your knowledge might come very handy. I don't need to state the obvious; you must have gathered by now Agent Matthews that your cover will involve Lucas."

"Yes sir, but what exactly is Mr. Friar's involvement in this operation?"

Ross cleared his throat and said "You will act as Mr. Friar's new love interest."

"By that you mean I'll pretend to be his girlfriend? Couldn't I just be his Personal Assistant or just plain friend?"

"Lucas already has an Assistant and no one will believe that you two are just plain friends. It'll be less complicated if you appear as lovers."

Less complicated? Sure it'll be less complicated for them, but for her? These men obviously do not know anything about her family, specifically her dad. She still haven't figure out how she'll tell her family about her newest assignment and now she'll also have to include the information that her assignment will involve an actor, an actor who will be her pretend boyfriend in a foreign country. This will be whopper to explain to her parents.

"Jack. Maybe Agent Matthews has a point. Maybe we can just say we are friends. It'll probably be more believable." And with that Lucas Friar looked at her from head to toe.

Of all the nerve. Okay, she had to admit that she doesn't look her best. She was dressed in the sort of suit most field agents wore - dark, nondescript, the kind meant to draw no attention - she tried to smooth the wrinkles of her suit and tucked a few errant stands of her hair back into no-longer-neat braid but what can one expect when she just came from a grueling night trying to catch a serial killer combined with a three hour drive from Virginia. She would have freshened up a bit but Heddy saw her and took all her spare time before this meeting.

"No. There will be too many questions if you say that the two of you are just friends. Your cover had been set, let's leave it at that."


	3. Chapter 3

**PART 3**

"What do you mean I'll be leaving in three days?"

"Not just you. Mr. Hottie will be going with you."

"Nice try Smackle, I happen to know that Mr. Friar has left for the Philippines so it'll be impossible for the two of us to travel together."

"Honey, you're wrong. Mr. Hottie has extended his stay and will be leaving in the same flight as you are."

"Smackle, I already have a bad headache as it is so please..."

"It's true. Ask Maya. Maya, Riles here doesn't believe me that she's going to be travelling with Mr. Hottie."

Riley took a quick glance at Agent Maya Hart, peaches for short. Maya is the liaison for the local enforcement and the designated spokes- person of the BAU but most importantly, Maya Hart is her dearest and oldest friend in the world and right now she has the same rueful smile as Smackle, which means Smackle is not lying to her.

"Fine, if I am sitting beside the guy so be it. And I am going to enjoy sitting beside Mr. He's so Hot Friar!"

"I'm glad."

Oh, for the love of... with her back facing the door she didn't notice him coming in. Riley wondered when will the floor open up and swallow her whole. Maybe she can run. Or hide in the locker room.

"Agent Matthews."

"Mr. Friar?"

"You guys better learn to call each other by your given name or you'll be the only couple who is so formal with each other." Farkle and his observations. The guy does have a point. The thing is, calling Lucas by his name will seem so personal. And Riley is not sure if she's ready for that.

"He's right you know. If you prefer you can call me Lucas, Honey, Babe or better yet Mr. He's so Hot. And I can call you..."

"Riley! You can call me Riley and I'll call you Lucas!" Of all the nerve...

"I prefer Luke. It seems that my new girlfriend has a temper."

Everyone at the office laughed. Isadora Smackle, their resident Computer Analyst aka Computer Goddess was beside herself. She is definitely enjoying this. Fine. She had to admit that she likes the fact that the guy has sense of humor, but she'll be damned before she admits that out loud.

"Is there a reason why you are here Mr... Luke?"

"Well of course Ms. Riley. I came to pick you up so we can go on a date."

For a brief moment everyone stopped laughing and doing whatever it is they were doing. The room became very quiet. Smackle edge closer to her, she probably thought Riley might shoot the guy. Right now she is contemplating about it.

Calling on all her self-control, she said lightly, "Lucas, that's very... thoughtful of you, unfortunately I am very busy and I have an appointment in (glancing at her watch)... what do you know? I actually have to leave now or I'll be late for my meeting. Why don't I just call you and tell you when I'm free."

"Lucas, why don't you come back at 6:00pm? She'll be done by then." Riley shot Maya a dirty look which just earned her a smile. She is going to strangle Maya later. The BAU will just have to find a new liaison and herself a new peaches.

"Sure, I can do that. We'll just go for dinner. See you later Riley." He gave Maya a dimpled smile and left.

"I am going to kill you."

"You'll have to do that later Riles, you wouldn't want to make Heddy wait."

"Fine. I'll kill you later."

Riley is going to be in prison for a very-very long time. So far she has 5 people in her hit list. She needs to decide which one she should take out first. For an Agency that prides itself for security and for being discrete, Lucas' visit earlier has travelled like wild fire. Heddy insisted on Riley to wear a plum colored mandarin collared shirt partnered with a black A-line pencil skirt and high heel shoes for her dinner date with Lucas that evening. The meeting with Heddy turned out to be a mini make over consisting of a haircut and a quick lesson on how to apply make-up. All these unnecessary expenses just so she can look the part.

"Whoa... Matthews? You clean up good."

Okay, that'll be 6 people in her hit list. She just needs to remember the guy's name. She had to admit that the shoes aren't that bad. They are actually pretty comfortable considering they have these ridiculously skinny straps all over.

5:50pm. She still has ten minutes to spare, probably more, she doubt that Mr. Friar is the on-time kind of guy. Or maybe he is. The man in question is standing by her desk talking to Farkle and Joaquin. The look on Farkle's face is priceless once he saw her, she would have loved to hear his comment but not tonight.

"Not a word Farkle."

"Look at you girl. I always knew you are a cat's meow." She should have warned Maya and not Farkle.

Before anyone else can make a comment about her new appearance, Riley grabbed Lucas by his elbow and pulled him towards the elevator. "Let's go."

Once they were inside the elevator Lucas looked her up and down, taking his time, his gaze scorching her flesh almost as though she was naked.

Two can play that game, Riley thought in a flare of temper. She glanced downward. Her eyes travel upward, past his elegant white shirt and wide shoulders to his face. He truly is handsome. With tousled ash blonde hair, piercing sensuous eyes, chiseled cheekbone, well defined jaw and a nice jutting chin, this man was classically handsome the way a glossy highly polished statue was handsome _._

Riley had met a lot of handsome men over the years but something about Lucas Friar that sets him apart from the other men. His presence has a quiet strength that seems to be emulating attention, it appears that this man is declaring that he is a man to be reckoned with.

She let out her pent-up breath in a tiny sigh. With the faintest of smiles she asked, "Where did you park?"

For a moment Lucas was silent, his eyes trained on her face. "Huh?"

"Where did you park your car?"

"Actually I don't have a car. My car was rental and I returned it yesterday. I took a cab coming here." Right, he was scheduled to leave Washington today before he changed his plans. It seems that they'll be taking her car.

"We'll take my car. Where are we going anyways?"

"What do you feel like eating?"

"I'm good with anything." He raised his eyebrow. Nice eyebrows, not too thick nor too thin. Just perfect. Did she just complimented the man's eyebrows? Suddenly she felt a chill tracing the length of her spine.

Riley shook off her sudden unease, making her way to her parked car. "There's a nice Japanese restaurant that's close by, is that okay with you?" He nodded. Once they reached her car Riley offered him the keys in case he wanted to drive but he shook his head and walked towards the passenger side.

"How long have you been here?"

"Here in DC or here with the FBI?" She decided to just tell him. " I moved here in DC about 3 years ago and I've been with the FBI for almost two years."

The drive from the Agency to the restaurant was less than 10 minutes. Because it was work week the place wasn't pack and they were able to get a table right away.

Lucas waited until the waiter had taken their order and left before starting the conversation. "Is your family here with you?"

"No. My family is based in New York."

"So you're alone here in DC?"

Riley decided to wait for the waiter to serve their food before she replied. "Yes. I'm here in DC on my own. Actually that's not accurate. I'm here with my best friend."

"I'm surprised that your parents let you move to a different state."

She gave a sudden rich chuckle. It only took her five months to convince her parents to let her move to DC. "Not really, my dad pretended to have a heart attack hundred times. Fortunately for me, they are also the most understanding parents. They gave me their blessing to move here on a condition that I call them at least once a day and I come for a visit as often as I could."

He must have liked her response because he gave her a smile that crackled with pure male energy. "Aren't you going to ask me questions? If I live alone?"

Riley doesn't need to ask questions. She already knows the answers. She read his profile. She knew that Lucas was born in London, England and moved to his father's hometown in Texas after his parents divorced. His father remarried to a Filipina who later legally adopted Lucas when his biological mother died of a car crash and up until four years ago, he had been living in Austin, Texas with his Mom. Things changed dramatically for Lucas when he visited the Philippines with his mom and a talent scout spotted him, with his good looks and obvious talents it didn't take long for the country to fall inlove with the foreigner and adopt him as their own. Lucas had since used Manila as his home base. She also knows that he had lost his father when he was just fourteen years old.

What Riley wants to know is why he agreed to this? To get involved? So she asked. "Why did you say yes?"

For a moment Lucas wasn't sure what she was asking. He folded his arms across his chest and replied, "Because Jack asked me and I owe him."

She shook her head. A wave of annoyance surged through her. The man sitting across from her is telling her that he got involved in a Government operation because he owes something to another guy. Hell.

She said sarcastically, "That's very commendable of you Mr. Friar." She muttered something under her breath, then said, "I suggest you back-out on this Mr. Friar."

"Why?" he asked bluntly.

Riley would have given him an answer if the waiter hadn't appeared with their bill. Lucas insisted that he pays for their dinner. Once their tab had been taken care of, Riley walked ahead of Lucas to her car. Once inside the car, she gave him her answer.

"Why?" She repeated his question in a clipped voice. "Maybe because nobody goes on what could be a dangerous and deadly mission because they owe someone something. In case it skipped your mind, this mission is very important. Life is at stake here. Mainly mine!"

Lucas was nothing if not a realist. His childhood and his father's death had ensured that. He knows how serious this is. How a mission can suddenly go wrong and a life can be taken away. He knows.

"I'm not an idiot Agent Matthews. I know the seriousness of this operation and I'm sure as hell not going to do anything to jeopardize your life." His voice had gone deadly quiet, a warning sign if she'd ever heard one. Not that she'd allow it to intimidate her. "One thing you need to learn about me is that... I don't back-out nor back-down on anything. Especially if I gave my word."

Riley started the car. He told her the name of the hotel where he was staying and she knew where it was so she didn't bother asking for directions. Nerves prevented her from attempting idle chatter, not that she's up to it. They reached the hotel in less than half an hour. He leaned towards her and said, "For the next month or so I'm supposedly your boyfriend, during that duration try to act like a loving girlfriend," and with that he opened the door and walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

**PART 4**

Riley feels exhausted. She didn't get to sleep last night. She didn't want to come in to the office today but there are still tons of things she needed to do.

Last night Maya was waiting for Riley when she opened the door to their apartment.

" _So how was your date?" Maya asked._

" _It's not a date and you know it."_

" _Fine...geez, woman you don't need to be so grumpy."_

" _I'm sorry. I just feel out of sorts. Maya, I don't think I can do this."_

" _What can't you do?" Maya pulled Riley to sit beside her. "You've always known what you wanted and you've always gone for it. Riles, what's really bothering you?"_

" _What if I fail?"_

" _Matthews! What kind of question is that? You won't fail."_

" _How do you know that Maya?"_

" _Because you are a smart, resourceful and determined woman. Weren't you the one that dragged me into the academy? Weren't you the one that convinced both our parents that we will be amazing Agents?"_

" _That's different."_

" _How so?"_

" _Maya, I will be working as an undercover Agent in a country I've never been to with a language that I barely understand and to top that I will be working along side a guy I barely know who by the way does not have any military training."_

" _Is that all?" Maya is looking at her best friend critically. She's never seen Riley like this since they were in the seventh grade. Back then she was the goofy, insecure Riley Matthews but she'd grown out of it. At least that's what Maya thought. The woman in front of her now is the girl Maya had been missing for a while now._

 _Maya's sure that she will miss Riley very much. They've never been away from each other for long periods of time but Maya's glad that Riley got this assignment because whether her friend realizes it or not, this assignment is what she needs. Maya might like her job but she knows that there's more to life than work and seeing how this new assignment and the handsome guy attached to it is getting to her peaches, maybe, just maybe Riley will see it too._

" _Peaches, you'll be fine. So what if Huckleberry isn't trained? You are. You hold so many black belts in so many things it wouldn't matter and if you're that worried, then teach the man the basics. Also, if and when you think you're in too deep, you can always call me and I will hop on a plane faster than humanly possible."_

" _Huckleberry?"_

" _Out of all the things I said that's what you picked up?"_

" _Huckleberry?"_

" _What? Don't tell me you didn't notice his drawl. Besides, Smackle and I did some digging. The boy is from Texas. He's a cowboy for crying out loud."_

" _Thanks peaches."_

" _Any time Riley. Anytime."_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Riley, a moment please."

"Sure Heddy."

"That there," pointing at two huge suitcases, "are your suitcases. I've taken the liberty of packing your new belongings. And before you argue, let me re-assure you that it was necessary that I do it. Remember, it is very important that you use the proper accessories with your wardrobe." And with that she gave me a hug and whispered, "Try and enjoy your time. One can always mix pleasure with business, trust me, it makes work more fun."

Heddy Lang and her group are responsible for "suiting" the Agents. Heddy provides the necessary gadgets to help them with their investigations or mission. The "accessories" she was referring to are in actuality gadgets like mini cam, recorder or even a weapon disguised as a woman's everyday accessory.

Riley had to bring a lot of accessories with her since she's going solo in this op. Intel personnel had to be stretched pretty thin across the board these days with so many cuts in funding. That's why she is going into this alone, hoping that there would be little or no chance of physical danger involved.

Riley is not thrilled with the idea that someone else packed her stuffs for her but at the same time she is glad because her flight had been moved to later this evening and she wouldn't have enough time to get ready and pack at the same time. All in all she is very grateful to Heddy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The woman was stunning, he conceded. Her features were as close to perfection as a man could desire and her figure, threatened to rouse that desire to a fever pitch. Too bad she has a temper. If last night was anything to go by, Lucas is certain that last night's exchange between the two of them will not be the first and last one they will have.

Riley saw him right away. How can she not? The man stands out from the rest. He had one of the most spectacular physiques she'd ever seen. His shoulders and arms were powerfully masculine, able to bear the heaviest of weights. And yet it struck her that those same arms could also be gentle enough to cradle a helpless infant.

She shook her head. Ever since she personally met the man, her train of thought had veered to a different track than she's used to. The man had stirred an alien reaction in her. A reaction to which she doesn't want to pay much attention to right this moment.

"Riley."

"Lucas," she replied in a clipped tone.

He laughed, a warm throaty chuckle. "You're still annoyed with me."

His comment embarrassed her. "Sorry. Can we start again?"

With speed Lucas' body reacted. He moved his grasp to Riley's arm and dragged her toward him. His expression was fierce and a little predatory, his eyes narrowed and intent. One kiss. He'd permit himself a single kiss to alleviate the tension between them. To reassure her that they will be okay, that she will be safe with him.

"Riley." He lifted her chin and bent closer. Her eyes widened, her mouth slackened just a little as she realized what he intended. Perfect.

Her lips trembled beneath his and he wrapped his arms around her, sweeping her close. Tension gripped Lucas rigid as desire starts spiraling, slowly he pulled away. "That's a nice start."

Struggling to dampen down her wildfire response, Riley smiled distantly, but she couldn't ignore the fact that he obviously wanted her to say something. Nor could she pretend not to feel the scorching along her cheekbones after he kissed her. Hot little shivers ran through her at the memory of that kiss.

Reluctantly she inched closer to him and his fingers closed around hers. Riley flinched. "Are you okay?" he demanded, frowning.

"Yes. Yes I'm fine." Fumbling for something to say to cover up her involuntary reaction to his touch. It took every shred of her fragile control not to snatch back her hand. His fingers were warm and strong - the hand of a person who worked hard.

"You ready? " Lucas asked, his tone flat.

"I am but to be honest, I'm also excited and nervous."

He grinned. "Is this your first time going to the Philippines?"

"First time ever to travel to Asia." Riley flushed.

"Really? I assumed that you've travelled far and wide given your line of work." Then he added, "Actually you do look very young to be working as an FBI Agent."

 _Easy, girl._ Flighty female had never been her style. Fixing a friendly smile on her face, Riley calmed the startled leap of her pulse.

Since she'll be stuck beside this man for some time, would she need to talk to him. She needs time to subdue the wild confusion attacking her. Maybe then she'd be able to think up some innocuous conversation.

The flight from Washington, DC to Manila is about 20 hours. Their plane taxied out of the runway, in a few minutes the engines screamed and they were moving faster. Soon the wheels left the tarmac and the plane was airborne. Lucas felt a sense of excitement he hadn't experienced in a while, and this time it has everything to do with his companion. By the time the fastened the seat belts signed turned off, Lucas noticed that Riley was already pulling out a manila envelope out of her bag.

"Work?" he asked.

"Yes." And just like that the mood changed. Lucas wasn't sure why that irritated him. He is aware that it was because of her work why she's sitting beside him, but the very thought that she chose to get down to work right away rankled him.

Riley frowned before glancing at her watch. She'd been asleep five hours already? How was that possible?

"Did you sleep well?"

She stirred restlessly. "Probably as well as you did."

"Not really. You were snoring loudly I found it hard to sleep."

"What? I don't snore." She said in a soft voice.

"Are you sure?"

"No. If I did snore, I apologize for that. You should have woken me up."

"You weren't snoring. I was just teasing you." he drawled. "We'll be landing in about an hour or so. Why don't you freshen up?"


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello lovely readers. My apologies for not updating sooner. I don't have an excuse, I've actually finished writing the entire story, I'm just not sure if you guys are interested with it so I'm kinda debating if I should continue posting or take a breather and think of a new story line._

 _Anyways, here's another chapter. For those of you who have commented and reviewed, thank you. I really appreciate it. As always, enjoy reading._

* * *

 **PART 5**

"Lucas how's your vacation?"

"Luke is it true that you..."

"Mr. Friar, care to comment about..."

Whispers, little smiles of amusement, raised eyebrows. Riley felt her face heat. She knew how she looked. She could almost hear the buzz. Who is she? Why is she with Lucas? What was she doing with a man whose looks put all these other men's looks to shame? It was a good question. A question she can only give half an answer to.

Riley stood silently amidst a sea of chaos. It took every ounce of her self-control to keep from jumping up and shrieking at the people surrounding them to leave them alone. To at least give her just two minutes in which she could stand quietly and try and catch her breath.

Lucas had sensed her discomfort. He studied the woman whose life he was about to change... and who could, ultimately, change his. Though phrased as a request, demand underscored his every word. "Please, give us space. Tomorrow I will be at the Fort for the press-con of my new movie and I promise you guys that I will answer your questions. For now we want to go and rest. Thank you."

With that Lucas pulled Riley's arm and led her towards the exit where there's a car waiting for them. Only when they reached the safety of the car did she start breathing.

Riley knew that Lucas is popular but never did she imagine just how much. Her thoughts and emotions were everywhere. Their trip was a blur. Lucas was saying something but didn't really register, she needed time to think, to reassess her current situation. She was still in deep thought when he tapped her in the shoulder to tell her that they've arrived to their destination. Lucas assisted her out of the car and told her that the driver will bring the suitcases up.

The building looks new and very elegant. They took the elevator to the 21st floor. She doesn't know what she was expecting to see but the place is definitely not what she had in mind. Riley's impression of the condo unit was understated sophistication and simple elegance that probably cost a bundle.

"Very nice."

"I'm glad you like it." He was about to say something else when his driver came in with the suitcases.

"Sir, where would you like me to put these suitcases?" the older man asked Lucas.

"Just leave it there Edmin. I'll put them in the room later. You should head home now and tomorrow I need you to pick me up around two. Thanks again for picking us up."

Edmin. So that's what his driver's name is. She's usually good with names and details but she was pretty occupied earlier. Extending her hand, she took the driver's hand, shook it and thanked him for his help.

Once the driver left, the house became too quiet for Riley's peace of mind. It's not so much as the silence that bothers her rather the man with her. On a swiftly indrawn breath, she literally took a step back. Lucas' intensity overwhelmed her at times. His presence and his ability to command reminded her why so many commented that he's not just good at the acting aspect of his job, but also the star-quality side. What? She started reading magazines that had articles about him. Her Filipina friend and Maya was relentlessly teasing her about her supposedly obsession to Lucas Friar.

They call it obsession, she calls it precaution. She's a Federal Agent for crying out loud. She sees psychos pretty much every day in her line of work. Riley Matthews refuse to become a headline. _Young Federal Agent Killed by Good Looking Heartthrob 😱😱😱._ So nope. No way is she not going to learn everything about the man she's supposed to be dating.

Riley checked her watch. Ten after nine. Shouldn't he be going on his way? After all it's been a really long day for the both of them. "Thank you for dropping me off. Don't worry about my luggage I'll take care of them myself once I figure out where the bedroom is."

He smiled cunningly, "There are two bedrooms on the left and an office on the right, the kitchen is just through those revolving doors."

She raised an eyebrow. "You've been here before?"

Instead of answering her Lucas picked up her luggage and left the living area for one of the bedroom. He opened the first door and placed the suitcases on the corner of the room.

"Thank you. You didn't have to do that. I could have managed on my own."

"I know you can," he said, "it's been a tiring day. I will leave you to rest. The bathroom is the door on your right. If you need anything just let me know. My room is just right beside yours."

"Please tell me that I didn't hear you say what you just said." Riley knows she's not making sense but she's struggling to think of something to say, her mind was strangely blank. "You can't stay here."

Lucas' brows drew together. "Why not?"

She shook her head, "Because it's not appropriate."

He looked downright amused, "So?"

"What do you mean so? Have you lost your mind? In case you've overlooked a few dots, let me connect them for you." Riley saw his lips twitch. Could a woman's blood pressure rise to the point where she exploded? "And," she said silkily, "what exactly is it that you find amusing?"

"You," he said matter of fact. "You are a twenty six year old woman who happened to be an FBI Agent who goes on dangerous assignments and yet you're standing there worrying about propriety?"

"Of course I'm worried, not with what other people would think but with what my parents will say. If they find out that you and I are sharing the same roof, they are not going to be happy." And that had to be an understatement to end all understatement, Riley thought.

Now he wondered what other things he would learn about her. "I'm pretty sure your parents will understand under the circumstance. Besides I can't leave. This is my house and I'm just being a gentleman by sharing it with you."

"Jack thinks it's best if we live together while you're here. Don't worry, you're safe with me. Unless of course I should be worrying about my own safety with you?" He laughed, a warm throaty chuckle.

With a look of utter contempt, Riley turned her back on him and slammed the door in his face. He took it without flinching.

❤️❤️❤️

The woman definitely has a temper. He likes that. Not the temper itself but her ability to show her feelings to him without reservation. He hated the falseness, the superficiality, the attitude and airs. People in his business were afraid to be real, human.

Most women he knows were afraid of their bodies, their age, their flaws and their frailties. Women around him went to ridiculous lengths to be beautiful, they worked on themselves endlessly to look more attractive in comparison to other women. He missed real beauty. He missed wit and banter. Sometimes he missed his old life - the ordinary life before he'd become a celebrity.

No one and nothing got under his skin, not anymore. He wanted to believe that but since meeting Riley Matthews, she'd live under his skin.

❤️❤️❤️

Riley had lost all her composure. She'd argued. She'd raised her voice. She'd slammed the door on the man's face. Her usual cool and composed self has flown out the window and all because of Lucas Friar. The man had absolutely gotten under her skin.

Riley awakened to the unfamiliar room. She glanced at her watch. 5:15am. With a groan she rolled over and buried her head in her pillow, wishing she could go back to sleep. Or wake up to find she'd just had a nightmare. She'd lie awake half the night. After a few more second of squeezing her eyes closed, she gave up trying to get back to that elusive sleep and decide to sit up to face the early morning.

She took the time to dress in a casual pair of jeans and a pink short sleeved shirt that she knotted low on her waist. Then she made a quick trip to the bathroom to twist her hair into a semblance of an elegant knot and to run a toothbrush over her teeth.

Riley left her room and found her way in the kitchen. If she thought that the living area was amazing, now that she saw the kitchen she thinks the condo is spectacular. She loves to cook and it's been a long time since she's been in a kitchen. 6:00am. She might as well make breakfast.


	6. Chapter 6

**PART 6**

Lucas awakened to the unfamiliar sound of someone moving around in his house. After a split second of alarm, he remembered that someone was Riley.

He found Riley in the kitchen scrambling eggs. When he cleared his throat, she glanced over her shoulder. "Good Morning." She lifted the spatula from the frying pan and pointed toward the oven. "There's bacon and hash browns in the oven. Help yourself. This'll be Western omelet if you want to wait. And there's coffee in the pot."

The warm odor of bacon and hash brown filled the air. The kitchen looked cluttered. Lived in. In a way that he'd never managed on his own. "Western omelet?" he repeated.

"Yep. Bacon, hash brown and Western omelet."

Lucas walked towards the oven to fish a couple of bacon and hash browns. He took a kitchen chair away from the table so it faced the counter where Riley worked. She came and dumped the omelet into his plate. He lowered himself into the chair and took a bite. Man, oh, man, he could get used to this.

Freshly made breakfast. Hot coffee waiting for him. Riley sure knew the way to a man's heart.

But as he took another bite of the omelet, it occurred to him: What did he really know about Riley, other than the fact that she's an FBI Agent? And she made kick-butt Western omelet. Everything else was supposition. And yet he'd invited her into his home - into his life - at least for the next couple of months. What in the world had he gotten himself into? Riley glanced at Lucas, he seem to be in deep thought. Part of the reason she couldn't sleep last night was because she felt guilty for slamming the door in his face. She'd never done anything like that before. "I want to apologize for my behaviour last night."

"Is that why you made breakfast?" he asked.

"No. I didn't mean to just take over your kitchen without asking you first but I woke up early and decided to do something productive rather that mope around in the room."

He'd been teasing. "No problem. Please invade my kitchen anytime you feel like it. And apology accepted. I didn't realize Jack didn't mention the arrangement with you."

"Nobody mentioned anything but to be fair I got so caught up with other stuffs that I didn't even bother to ask about my living arrangement here. If not for you, I'll be homeless," she mumbled.

They finished eating their breakfast in silence. It's not till the table was clear and the kitchen tidied when Riley inquired about Lucas' plan for the day.

"By the way, there's a lady that comes here every day to do the cleaning and my laundry. Her name is Nina and I'm sure you'll like her. Just ask her if you need anything or if you want your laundry done. I have a press-con at 3:30pm," he said.

"Would I need to be at the press-con with you?"

His eyebrows were raised, his expression dubious. "Of course you have to come with me. You're my new girlfriend remember? The sooner the people know that the better it'll be for us."

Riley doubted that. If there is one thing she's not comfortable with - it's the limelight. She was very grateful when she got the job with the FBI and learned that the Agency has a liaison for the media, which means that she doesn't have to face reporters or be on television.

* * *

This was not going to work. Riley looked in the mirror, she had on a brief off -white dress, her hair a silky fall of caramel hues. Her legs were bare and slender, her feet in ridiculously high-heeled cream sandals. "Be confident," she whispered. "Be brave." And with one last small, uncertain smile, she turned away from the mirror and left the bathroom, hitting the light switch on her way out.

Wiping her damp hands on the side of her dress, she moved to the living area. And then he was there, even bigger than she remembered, taller, more intimidating. And twice beautiful. Maybe that's the part she found so disconcerting, too. It'd be one thing if he didn't know his effect on women, but he did, and it only made him more dangerous. Lucas wasn't so much charming as lethal.

"So how long does a press-con normally last?" She asked, joining Lucas at the door.

"Depends. Usually a couple of hours."

Riley nodded and watched as he closed the door behind them.

She exchanged a look with Lucas, who approached with his ought-to-be-outlawed killer grin, then glided towards her. "Smile", he muttered.

"Ohhh... this isn't a smile?"

Lucas grinned at Riley's deadpan tone. She shied away from the spotlight and hated talking to the media, answering " _All those stupid questions._ "

After a few audience questions, the interview was wrapped up, and Lucas slid off the right-hand side of the stage with Riley by his side.

He was happy making a living at the career he loved. Though having legions of fans sometime suck. Lucas, sitting in the car next to Riley, laid his arm around her shoulders. After the last few hours, he decided they both needed a break. A relaxing dinner sounded like a dream.

Lucas decided to bring Riley to a charming Italian place just a few blocks away. Once inside they were escorted to their corner booth by the hostess. Over pasta, salad and buttery garlic rolls, they shared stories and talked work.

The dinner out was a great idea. They were both able to relaxed and just have a natural conversation. Too bad the night had to end. Now they were walking to the door. After he unlocked the door, she stepped inside and he followed her in, closing the door behind him. For a moment she felt a spike in nerves again, nerves and anticipation. Would he kiss her again?

He gave her a platonic peck on the forehead, thanked her for the day and went to his room. His brotherly kiss jolted her back to reality. The kiss on the forehead was a kiss in private, a kiss behind closed doors and an indication of how things really were.

Riley leaned against the door of her room and remembered the kiss at the airport. There'd been heat between them. When he'd kissed her, she'd felt unbelievable. Glamorous. Delicious.

"Delicious," Riley repeated. She headed for the bathroom, where she pulled her hair into a ponytail and washed her face, getting rid of the makeup. In bed, Riley curled onto her side, covers pulled up high, so high that they covered her chin and the middle of her ear.

 _So you learned something important tonight,_ she told herself. _You learned that there's really a difference between real and pretend, truth and fiction. All this, including the kiss and the dinner tonight was make-believe. And it's okay to enjoy the make-believe, but don't get it confused with reality._

 _You're doing a job. That's it. No emotions, no hopes, no feelings._ This, she reminded herself sternly, is business. Yeah, she thought. They both needed to dedicate themselves to this assignment.

The sooner they wrapped this up the better.

The next morning Lucas woke up to a quiet house. He debated knocking on Riley's door and decided not to incase she's still sleeping. He made his way to the kitchen to brew a pot of coffee, and that's when he saw the note.

 _Thank you for last night. Hope you don't mind but I asked Edmin to give me a ride. I'll be out most of the day so I guess I'll see you at dinner. Riley._

Irritation spiked inside him. His eyes snapped with fire. His features tightened. A note, the woman just left him a note. If this is going to work then she'll have to follow some ground rules, whether she like it or not.


	7. Chapter 7

**PART 7**

She was almost at the entrance of the coffee shop when she spotted him. Riley was glad that he hasn't changed much since the last time she saw him. It was almost five years ago when she first met him at the Naval Special Warfare Centre. He was training to become an elite Army Intelligence at the time. Thor Benward. Now he is Secret Agent Benward.

She'd just pushed open the door when he saw her. Thor immediately got up and walked to greet her.

"Matthews," he drawled.

"Benward," she said.

Thor led her to his table and ordered her usual cafe latte with one sugar. She wasn't surprised that he remembers what kind of coffee she drinks or how she takes it. Thor has a good memory, it's what makes him a good Agent.

Riley isn't sure why but she suddenly noticed that Thor has dark brown hair, arching cheekbones underscored intense green eyes. His razor-sharp nose had been broken at some point, but it only added to the unrelenting maleness of him. More telling, his mouth had a scar that hooked the left side of his upper lip. The man in front of Riley had lived a life of dangerous pursuits.

She couldn't help but compare Thor's physical appearance with Lucas'. Both men are extremely attractive, each has their own distinct quality, Thor with his rugged and dangerous persona, while Lucas' has a charismatic and yet mysterious aura about him.

"Care to share?"

That was a loaded question and she didn't want to answer it. But she had to say something. "Not particularly."

Thor's shoulders straightened. "How's the Agency?"

"Which Agency are you inquiring about?" she asked.

Thor shrugged. "Both."

Smiling faintly, "The Feds are thriving, as for the other one, I'm really not sure. I should be asking you since you are still with them."

He let his guard down a little and smiled. "Depends on how you define _being with them_ ".

She knows what he meant. A Secret Agent is trained to blend in. To be out of sight. To disappear - and after a lot of _disappearing_ \- you lost touch. A good enough reason for Riley to leave the Agency just after 10 months. She wasn't cut out to be that kind of Agent.

Thor stared at her. "What's your story?"

"I'm the new attaché assigned here in the Philippines."

His mouth tightened, "I thought you don't do undercover anymore?"

"I don't," she said.

He leaned back in his chair and picked up his drink. "What do you want to know?"

She sat back herself. "Everything you can tell me."

He glanced pointedly around the coffee shop and back at her. "Off the record?"

Her brows drew together and gave him a nod.

"This is big. Bigger than what we expected," he growled. "How familiar are you with the Big Five?"

Big Five. The traditional international organizations consisting of the Italian Criminal Enterprises, Russian Mafiya, Japanese Yakuza, Chinese Triads and the Colombian Cartels. "So which of them is fueling the diehard religious sect? From what I heard the Abu Sayyaf is making a name for themselves. And if my gut is right then the Colombian Cartels is backing them up just like they are doing with the Al Qaeda."

Thor's jaw shifted. A trace of admiration touched his features. "I've always trusted your gut feeling. But this time you're not completely right."

"What'd I missed?"

"The other four," he said quietly.

Stunned to silence, she shook her head. The Big Five, all of them? Why? It makes no sense. These criminal organizations had caused the growth of capitalism to a lot of countries. They are highly organized, operating globally, they do form strategic alliances with rogue government, terrorist organizations and with each other but ultimately each of them vie for dominance. It doesn't make sense. Unless...

Reluctantly, he set down his drink and got up. "Let's go for a walk."

Without awaiting a response from her, Thor began to make his way to the exit, so she hastily retrieved her purse and followed. He turned his head once, to glance at something that must have caught his eye. Thor stopped briefly to hold the door for her then continued walking. She liked that he is an equal opportunist. Clearly, Thor wasn't a coddler, and she respected that.

"You've figured it out," Thor said quietly, as if able to read her mind, or the emotions flickering over her face.

"Yes."

Compare to the US or Canada, the Philippines is a speck of dust. For a country so small it is overly populated and the government corrupt. It has been documented that the crime-terror links in an increasing number to insufficiently governed countries. In countries such as the Philippines, where corruption and other destabilizing factors provide opportunities for illicit networks to thrive and find safe haven - and as possible staging platforms to project their terror campaigns abroad.

With the Abu Sayyaf and its apparent growing connections to radical Islamic groups, it is no wonder that the Big Five found it very enticing to invest and share. Greed. Plain and simple.

Thor stopped, and turned to stare at her. They've worked on a couple of assignments together, but somehow there seems to be an undercurrent tension between them now that wasn't there before. Strange thing about tension... some Agents rose to the challenge, some snapped and some, well, quit. And neither Thor or her are quitters.

"Did you drive here?" he asked.

"No."

"My car's up at the cafe. Let's go." He led the way up to the parking lot. They walked in silence until Thor halted beside a black, commonplace, four-door Toyota sedan. He didn't stride to the passenger side to open the door for Riley. And again, she grudgingly saluted him for it. He was obviously the kind of man who assumed a woman in her job could take care of herself. And she could. "Where should I drop you off?"

Riley gave him the address. He must know the area pretty well since he didn't even ask her for directions. There were no more comments between the two of them. The trip took 40 minutes. The condominium wasn't that far from where they came from but the traffic was terrible.

He parked the car in front of the building. Thor inclined his head but this time he took her arm and guide her to the main entrance. "Keep in touch."

"I will."

Something stony and strong-willed flared inside Thor's eyes. "Be careful."

She drew to a stop in front of Thor and did her best to sound efficient when she told him, "I always am."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey guys, for those of you that left their comment...thank you. I really appreciate it. I don't want to nag but it'll be really nice to hear from the readers. It help us writers to know if we are on the right track and if people are enjoying what we post cause if not, it really doesn't make any sense to continue. Anyways, here's another chapter and I do hope that you like it. Enjoy reading.**_

* * *

 **PART 8**

It was almost 6:00pm when the door opened and Riley walked in. She didn't see him sitting on the corner chair watching her. With iron self-discipline, Lucas hauled irritation back inside himself and ruthlessly crushed that primal, prehistoric part of himself that threatened to explode to the surface.

"Good evening," he muttered.

"Good evening. I didn't realize you were there," she said, stepping back.

"I figured," Lucas replied with a touch of dark irony.

"Have you eaten dinner?" she asked.

"No."

"Give me a couple of minutes and I'll prepare something."

"Did you eat?" She nodded. "I'm not hungry. If you already ate then don't bother making anything for dinner. How was your date?"

"It was good. I had a nice time."

Lucas gritted his teeth. "I didn't realize that you knew anybody here. You told me that this is your first time here in the Philippines."

"I wasn't lying when I told you I've never been here before. I met up with a friend."

"A friend? A lady or guy friend?" he asked.

Annoyance spiked inside her. "A guy friend."

His expression remained unrelenting. "You went out with a guy friend on your own the day after I announced that you're my girlfriend? And you didn't even bother to tell me that you were going out today."

"I left you a note."

"A note. That's very considerate of you," he said sarcastically. "I want to meet this guy friend of yours and I don't want you going out alone with him again."

"No," she said curtly.

"No?" he repeated. "Then I suggest you call your superior and tell him that they would need to find you another boyfriend for your cover."

Stiffening, Riley returned with frigid politeness, "I apologize if I offended you somehow but my friend is no business of yours. My association with him is strictly business."

"If it's work related then I definitely need to know who this friend of yours is. After all I am involved with your work," he finally said.

The words hung between them for an endless moment. The driving thunder of her pulse match the harsh give and take of his breath. Riley considered the various scenarios before replying. "Fine. The next time we meet I'll let you know."

"No. The next time you two meet up, I want to be there with you. This is not just about your work Riley, I'm also involved and since we recently made our so called _relationship_ public this now involves my career as well. I can't have you going out on dates with another guy with a chance of a reporter seeing you and writing up that you are cheating on me. You're in the Philippines, people here think differently. Here people value commitment and loyalty, they are not as liberated."

He spoke in a voice rare for him, but one that guaranteed obedience the few times he used it. "Next time you have a need to go somewhere, you tell me personally. And we will both decide whether or not you can go alone."

Riley stubbornly kept her back straight. She shook her head, "And if I don't follow?"

Frowning, he walked towards her and leaned over, "I'll call Jack and Agent Coomber." The words, delivered almost softly, sounded ominously like a warning, a warning reinforced by the cold, unsparing relentlessness she saw in his arrogant features.

Every word he said, every movement he made, his effortless control, strengthen his attitude. He'd made his decision; he stick to them.

Riley's head whipped up and she fixed him blazing eyes and haughty expression. "Good night."

Later, she decided; she'd deal with all this later.

* * *

Late-morning sun beat down on Riley through her bedroom window. She'd been awake since 7:00am. She had organized her belongings, spoke to her parents on the phone and checked her emails to pass time. She's running out of excuses to stay in her room longer. She's not a coward. She's just not ready to face Lucas yet.

Last night's conversation with him didn't go so well. Riley thinks he was over reacting. So close to losing her cool once again, she cut their discussion with a curt good night and fled to her room. She left with an unfinished business between them.

Left with no choice, Riley stepped out of her room. Since it's close to lunch time she decided to prepare lunch. The house is quiet. He must still be sleeping. She opened the fridge and was delighted to see that it had been fully re-stocked.

Riley deals with stress by keeping herself busy. Moping around is not an option for her. She likes to use each minute of her day being productive.

She was kneading dough when he walked into the kitchen.

"Hi."

"Hello," he muttered.

"Lucas, about last night - I'm sorry." The words were pathetically inadequate.

Lucas said nothing, so Riley had no idea if her apology was accepted. Her nerves were humming, but she focused on kneading dough.

He leaned against the counter. "Peace offering?" He was looking at the dough.

"Yes." She forced a tight smile, determined to keep things polite and distant - as if that was possible. She didn't like the way he was staring at her.

He fought a smile. "What are you making?"

"Chicken pot pie."

"Sounds good. It's been a while since I had one," he commented. "I'll leave you to it then."

"Would you like a cup of coffee? I just brewed a pot."

He turned back, watching her he replied "I'd like that, thank you."

"Sit down at the table and I'll get some for you."

But he remained standing, his brows drawing together. "I'm sorry if I came down too strong on you last night."

"It would have been nice to have been forewarned," she said.

"I bet." His voice was smooth, revealing nothing.

No doubt he was pleased she was showing such coolness. She reached up into the cupboard and collected two mugs. She made them both a cup of coffee. Lucas, she learned takes his coffee black with one sugar.

"Here's your coffee."

A taunting little smile touched his lips. He said nothing, however, until after the first sip. "This is excellent. You make good coffee. Maybe we should argue every night so you'll be forced to make me coffee the next morning."

She could have refused to reply to him. But pride had always been one of her besetting sins, and besides, weren't challenges meant to be met?

"Maybe we should. But then again, we won't be boyfriend and girlfriend anymore. We'll be a married couple," she laughed, a warm throaty chuckle.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hello, here's a brand new chapter...YAY! For those of you who left their comments, thank you. It's nice to hear that there are people out there that likes this story. Enjoy reading._**

 ** _FYI: I have another story that I will be posting later, so keep an eye for it cause I can guarantee you that you guys will also like this one!_**

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 **PART 9**

Lucas felt a short dart of admiration course through him. She's not the kind of woman that easily shot down.

"About last night... ", they both spoke at the same time.

He smiled and gestured for her to proceed and finish what she was about to say.

Smiling, "as I was saying, let's forget about what happened and move on."

"I was pretty much going to say the same thing but was going to add _let's start over._ "

A blush formed Riley's cheeks. She remembered telling him those words and he responded by kissing her. The memory of that kiss sent a wave of desire shocking her into action. She pretended to glance at her watch. "I'd better start cooking the filling for the pot pie."

He watched as she went around the counter. His gaze somehow intimidating as he watched her work in the kitchen.

"So, you love to cook."

"Yes, I love to cook," her cheeks were so damned hot, but she did her best to speak casually.

The knife she was holding kept moving back and forth. For all she knew she was cutting the counter. Riley made a frustrated gesture with the knife. Lucas leaned back out of range and she forced herself to place the utensil on the counter.

"Is there a particular reason why you're watching me like a hawk?"

Lucas tossed her a droll look. "Nah. Just want to make sure that you don't write me another note and take off."

"Funny," Riley muttered. It was hell to argue when you were at a distinct disadvantage. It took a lot of the fun out of it.

"Are you always so take-charge?" he asked.

"Are you always so long-winded?

"What does that mean?" he demanded, the brooding look back.

"That you are able to maintain breathing power during arguments."

"Takes one to know one," he said, a smile cutting through his uncompromising expression. The transformation was amazing.

Riley turned in the direction of the stove. She started cooking the chicken for the pie. She glanced at Lucas who was once again watching her through narrowed eyes.

"I wasn't finished talking to you."

"I know."

"Riley." He moved close.

Her stomach quivered and pitched. "You obviously have a few questions so asked away."

He snorted. "Few? Baby, try a lot."

This close to him, plus him calling her baby is overwhelming her. Riley needed to put space between them. Grabbing the pan she went back to the counter and prepared the crust for her pie. She needs to be busy. She needs to re-focus to stop her pulse from kicking up yet another notch.

"Why did you agree to this operation?"

She raised her chin and said, "Both the NSA and the FBI will go through with the operation with or without me. They gave me this assignment because I have the skill and the expertise."

"Your _friend_ , is he your backup?" Lucas asked.

"No, I don't have a backup. I have a solid undercover persona and have been given other intel that is deemed useful to this mission." He finally turned his gaze away from her and Riley felt as if she'd been released from a choke-hold.

Lucas couldn't maintain his concentration when she looked at him with so much animation in her eyes. Earlier when she smiled briefly his heart slammed into his chest. Getting close to her was a dumb-ass move. But he needed some answers.

"All I know is that you'll be working at the US Embassy as part of your cover, what exactly is your job there?"

"I'll be working as the attaché for a division called International Military Education and Training, in short IMET. To everyone, my sole purpose is to review the combined military training and also the civil-military affairs and humanitarian project here in the Philippines," she answered.

Riley finished the chicken pot pie and placed it in the oven to bake. When her head came up their eyes met. "Lucas," she conceded, "This has been a crazy day - night - couple of days, I really don't know. Absolutely chaotic and we both haven't exactly made it better, except maybe for making sure that we both understand our roles." She paused, her jaw tightening for an instant. "I know that you're in this because of your uncle Jack and I've come to respect that, and I also know that by using you as part of my cover I am undoubtedly crouching in on your life. But you have to understand that _this_ is my job and I need you to give me space and to trust me."

He stepped forward. "You have space. I'm not telling you how to do your job; I just need you to keep me in the loop, that's all. What about you, do you trust me?"

Trust him? Of course she trusted him. The thought was immediate, instinctive and totally wrong. "Yes, I trust you."

He slid his thumb along the edge of her wrist, feeling the silken softness of her skin. Bringing his hand up and smoothing his fingers along the curve of her jaw. He didn't mean to do it, but Riley pulled at him like a vortex. Before he could stop himself, he lowered his head and took her lips.

She let out a soft gasp, and her hand came up to press against his chest, warm and light. She might have been thinking of pushing him away, but she didn't do it. In fact, it only took two seconds flat for her to tighten her grip and sigh into his mouth.

Beep. Beep. Saved by the bell. More like saved by the chicken pot pie. Riley pulled away. For a few seconds he didn't move a muscle, only tried to catch his breath, shift his thinking back to his empty head.

They're moving onto dangerous ground. Okay, lethal ground. They need to keep their set-up as business like as possible.

"I have to go," he said, his hand stroking the back of his neck. "I just realized that I have an appointment with my manager. The chicken pot pie smells delicious. I'll have some later."

"Okay." She was transfixed, her pulse racing.

"Another thing, Nina will be back tomorrow." He gave his head a small shake and moved toward the door.

Lucas Friar sighed. What was he thinking? He thought that he can act casually around her. And why not? He's done that so many times in the past with other women. The thing is, with Riley he can't seem to bring himself to leave her the heck alone.

In a self-preservation move, rather than stay with Riley and have lunch with her, he lied about having an appointment.


	10. Chapter 10

**PART 10**

Riley couldn't help but replay Lucas' kiss over and over in her mind. Now that she was alone with her thoughts, she found herself focusing on those seconds in his arms. Their second kiss is more intense. She felt his strength and it had given her a sense of security. And she couldn't understand why.

Riley knows that Lucas' been avoiding her. She didn't much like it, but she knows it's for the best. Thankfully Lucas' housekeeper Nina had been around. She likes Nina's sense of humour and her quirky outlook in life. The only time she got annoyed with Nina was when she "accidentally" left one of Lucas' undergarments with Riley's own clothes after she did the laundry. After that incident Riley decided to do her own laundry, she doesn't need to add another mental image of Lucas in her head. Distance is what they both need. Keeping herself from thinking about him proved a considerably tougher challenge. It had taken all her willpower not to surge to his room and demand for them to talk.

She drew a shuddering breath. Business. This is just business, she ruthlessly reminded herself.

Lucas spent the next few days working and avoiding Riley as much as he could-which didn't turn out to be difficult, since she's been busy preparing for her new position at the US Embassy.

He knows that Riley had already guessed that he's deliberately avoiding her. He feels like an ass for it but he had to. He couldn't make a pass at her. Not that he would. Jack trusted him and he values that trust. This is business and nothing more.

* * *

Riley stood with her eyes closed and savoured being bombarded by the heat and noise. She'd just had a gruelling first day coupe up in her new office alone and the noise she's now hearing was creating a special kind of ecstasy. She's glad that Edmin is not here yet. She wanted to stand a little longer before she gets in the car and sit again. Her muscles ache from sitting for a long time.

Opening her eyes Riley noted that the streets had become very busy. Rush hour. The driving condition will be awful because of the traffic. That's a big problem here in Manila. The streets are narrow and yet there are just too many cars. But still, she's glad that Lucas arranged for Edmin to drive her to and from work.

"OMG! It's Lucas Friar!" the young woman lowered her voice to a husky growl on the last word.

Riley followed her glance, and felt her stomach drop into emptiness. Blood tingling through her veins, she wished she'd given in to that instinct to stay longer in her office. Her throat dried and her body unusually hot, she suddenly felt like having a cold shower. Or to run.

"You're right. That's Lucas Friar. I'm going to die! My God, he's such a babe," the other woman said with a huge sigh.

"You said it. I want to take him home with me!" The woman's eyes were fixed avidly on Lucas.

"Same here!" The other one said, alight with triumph.

A stray thought popped into Riley's brain, startling her into a swift flush. Part of his attraction-to women anyway- had to be an instinctive, purely feminine recognition that he'd be a brilliant boyfriend and an amazing partner in every sense of the word.

The sight of Lucas walking towards them, the women gave a gurgle of excitement.

Riley grinned. "Excuse me. Would you ladies like to meet Lucas?"

The younger woman pressed a hand to her heart. "You know Lucas?"

Before she can respond her companion sent Riley an incredulous look. "No thank you. I wouldn't want to embarrass myself."

Just then Riley heard a voice-deep and almost haughty, "Ah, there you are. Ready to go?"

Riley froze, heart hammering in an oddly disconnected rhythm in her chest. "Yes," she said making no attempt to qualify her blunt answer.

"Actually No. I want you to meet these lovely ladies," she said, her tone far too sweet. "I'd like to introduce..."

Lucas' eyes narrowed for a fraction of a second then to her chagrin she saw laughter glint in them. "New friends?" he asked and held out his hand to the ladies.

The young woman's face lit up. "Mari," she said as she shook his hand.

The other woman seems more reserve now that she's face to face with Lucas. Reluctantly she extended her hand and introduced herself as Anita.

"Do you ladies also work here?" Lucas asked of them.

"Yes. We work at the Admin department," Mari replied.

"Is that close to your office, Riles?" his voice subtly amused.

"I'm not sure. I haven't had the chance to tour the building," she answered.

"You work here?" It was Anita who asked the question.

Without looking at her he said, "Yes, Riley works for IMET."

"IMET? You're the director for the new division at the US Embassy?" Anita asked her crisply.

"Yes," she said as lightly as she could.

"We should go," Lucas said, his tone brooking no refusal. "Nice to meet you Mari and Anita."

"Right, then let's go. I'll see you ladies around," she said serenely.

Lucas deliberately placed his hand on Riley's lower back as they were walking away. He guarantees that by tomorrow the entire building of the US Embassy will be talking about him and their new young Director. Good.

He was doing a shoot until late this morning so he didn't see her before she went to work. She's dressed in a skirt that stops just above her knee and some kind of lacy blouse, very professional but the outfit accentuated Riley's figure-making her look sexy.

So yes, he wants everyone to know about them. Specially the guys.

"How's your first day?"

His hold on her back was warm and firm. His touching her was like being subjected to an electric shock. "Okay". Her voice sounded weird-high and strained-so she started again.

"It went okay considering it was my first day."

He removed his hand from her back and took her elbow as he guided her to the car.

"Since your first day went well I'm going to treat you to dinner."

She looked at him in bewilderment. "What?"

"I said I'm taking you to dinner."

"I heard you the first time," she scoffed. "I just wasn't sure what brought this on."

He gave a slow, wolfish smile. "The success of your first day at work."

She grinned up at him. "You sure it's not because you feel guilty for avoiding me this past couple of days?"

He half smiled down at her. Her lively banter in pretty much everything was contagious. He brought her to a Spanish restaurant.

He chose a table at the far corner of the restaurant. Riley ordered for them. She asked for prawn croquetas, tapas and chopped pork empanadas.

"So, are you going to tell me why you've been avoiding me?"

He gave a rueful smile as he shook his head. "I'm troubleshooting."

"What kind of trouble are you trying to fix?"

"Your kind of trouble."

Riley coughed out a chuckle. "How's it going so far?"

Chewing and swallowing, Lucas glanced from their plate to her. "Not well."

Riley nodded.

Lucas arched a brow. "Any suggestions?"

Riley debated another smart-ass answer, but there was frankness in his eyes that stopped her.

"Why not just take it for what it is," she told him.

His gaze was intent on her expression. "And what does that mean?"

Her lips compressed, she set her fork down on the table. "I refuse to lie; there is something about you that makes me feel out of sorts. I tried to analyze it but for the life of me I can't figure what it is and I'm already up to my neck with my assignment so I decided that this feeling, emotion, thought or whatever it is, to just take its course. I mean for all we know it could be nothing."

"One other thing, since we are trying to be open to each other, I honestly don't think that it's a good idea for you to get _that_ involve with my assignment," she told him.

She wasn't sure, but she thought he arched his eyebrows just the tiniest bit at that.

"Is there a particular reason that you don't want me getting involve? As far as I'm concern I am already involved." he said.

"That's just it. You are already partly involved so you really should try and distance yourself. Lucas, I am trained to do what I do and let's face it, you're not."

Now his eyebrows definitely shot up. "Oh? So train me."

"Train you? Are you serious?"

He leaned back against his chair, giving her his full attention. "You might as well train me since I'm not going to just stand aside and let you go off on your own," he reminded her.

"Fine. I might regret this but you should at least learn some basic fighting skills." Riley said.

Lucas shrugged, but the gesture was more one of restlessness than it was one of agreement.

 **Thank you for reading. Please review and comment.**


	11. Chapter 11

**PART 11**

It was Riley's fourth day at work when the flowers arrived. Three dozen very long-stemmed pink roses in a stunning hand-blown glass vase. Oohing and aahing, the entire IMET office staff broke from their tasks to look at the flowers. Riley read the card.

 _Have a wonderful time at work. Looking forward to seeing you later. Luke._

Jhun, her assistant, snatched the card from Riley's hands "Luke?" he asked, flashing the card at everyone. "Hmm," was all Riley said as she sat down in her chair and pushed the extravagant roses toward a corner of her desk to make some room for her papers.

But Jhun wasn't to be put off. She leaned across Riley's desk and held the small white florist card in front of her eyes. "Luke."

Riley looked up, her gaze meeting Jhun's. "I think that's what it does say."

"Luke? As in _the_ Lucas Friar? I know he's been known to get called Luke but only to his close friends but he's known as Lucas Friar to us mere fans."

Riley suppressed a sigh. "What do you want me to say, Jhun?"

The man arched his eyebrows. "You're dating _the_ Lucas Friar?"

Riley struggled as she reached for the next set of documents she needs to review. "Something like that..."

"So it's true? I mean I heard the gossips." Jhun wasn't looking at the card anymore, he was studying Riley. "It's been a hot topic since you started but I never gave it any thought. Sooooo... are you really dating? More than dating?"

Rolling her eyes, Riley grabbed the florist card from Jhun and shoved it in her desk drawer. She tried to focus on the job in front of her, but Jhun hadn't budged and the other girls outside her office seem to be watching and waiting.

She knew she had to say something. They were desperate for a morsel of news, some juicy tidbit, and isn't this part of what Riley had agreed to? Play the part? Become Lucas' new love interest?

Shaking her head, Riley finally looked up. "If he proposes, I'll let you know."

"Promise? Well in that case I better get my gown ready...if you decide you don't want him please let me know so I can be the shoulder he cries on..."

"Deal. Can you please go back to work? Jhun... please don't post about the roses."

… **..**

Quarter to five that afternoon, Riley had an incoming call from Lucas Friar. "Hello."

"Hello. Busy?"

"Not very. What's up?"

Riley noticed that the office had gone strangely silent. Lifting her head, she saw that Lucas, dressed in dark denims and a light blue shirt, had entered the front doors and stood next to the receptionist's desk talking on his cell phone.

My gosh, he looked gorgeous. And sinful. "What are you doing?" she whispered urgently into the phone, trying to duck her head so he couldn't see her face or the telltale blush turning her cheeks a crimson pink.

"Watching you."

She squeezed her eyes shut. "Why?"

"Because I want to."

" _Lucas_."

"Can you just do that with a little more passion in your voice?"

"No!" Riley started to slam the phone down and then, remembering she had an audience, hung the receiver up more gently. Phone down, she watched Lucas slowly saunter toward her through the rows of desks.

She heard the girls whispering excitedly as he passed. Lucas had to have heard the whispers, too.

Reaching her desk, he stood over her, his shirt, giving her and everyone else a glimpse of a bronze skin and hard, toned muscles. His emerald eyes half smiled down at her.

"I'm here to pick you up," he said.

Riley hadn't expected to see much of Lucas for days. He's supposed to be wrapping up the shoots for his upcoming drama series. She'd thought maybe by the weekend she'd see him, and yet here he was, at her desk, causing trouble.

She smiled her brightest, most confident smile to cover her trepidation. "I can't go just yet. I've so much work. I've a million documents to review and Edmin-"

"Is not going to pick you up. I told him I will be kidnapping you." Lucas smiled down at her, "If you're not ready to go then I'll wait."

And with that he sat on the chair across from her desk. It hasn't even been five minutes and already she's having a hard time concentrating. She wasn't thrilled to have him here. The man is distracting her from her job. Finally she squared her shoulders, straightened to her full five foot eight and met his gaze. "Okay, let's go."

He smiled and eased away, stepping to one side and gesturing to the door. "After you."

Riley tried to waltz past him with her head held high but with one swift motion Lucas wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

She froze beneath his embrace. She turned to stare at him.

Lucas made a show of smiling down at Riley. He didn't give her a chance to speak. He swiftly turned her away and started back across the elevator.

Once inside Riley removed his arm from her shoulders. "You didn't have to pick me up."

"I wanted to."

… **..**

Riley jerked when she felt the vibration of her mobile. She frowned as she fumbled for her phone. Her frown deepened as she realized she didn't recognize the caller's ID. With a grimace, she clicked on and put it to her ear.

 _"Hello."_

There was a soft exhalation of breath and a familiar masculine voice asked, "Can we meet?"

She blinked. "When?"

"In an hour."

Letting her head fall back, she closed her eyes. She really didn't need this right now. Not when Lucas is standing so close to her. "Call me in five." Her hand tightened on the small device.

Facing Lucas she hesitated, then went on. "I need to go somewhere."

"Your _friend_?" he said gruffly. "When?"

She sputtered for a few seconds, "In an hour. You don't have to-"

He stopped her with a rude word. He was annoyed with himself, annoyed with her. Didn't they already discuss this situation? In fact they've argued about it. "Ask him where."

As if on cue, Riley's phone vibrated once again. Thor told her the address and she told Lucas. As always traffic was terrible. They were ten minutes late. She saw Thor sitting alone. Sensing that Lucas' behind her she weave her way through Thor's table.

If Thor was surprise to see her with someone he didn't show it.

"Thor, this is Lucas Friar."

"Lucas, Thor Benward."

The two men shook hands. Riley can feel the tension between the two. Not a good sign.


	12. Chapter 12

**PART 12**

Riley Matthews had a highly commendable reputation. She joined the Air Force as soon as she turned eighteen and entered the FBI Academy at Quantico when she was only twenty-two, and had become one of its youngest graduates. Since then, she'd put in three years for the Bureau. She worked hard, with a passion that superseded anything he'd seen in their line of work. She was still the youngest field agent working for the Bureau, yet she'd gained experience some of her older colleagues hadn't come close to achieving. She was even offered a permanent position with the CIA that she turned down which disappointed Thor, the main reason he had steered clear of her from then on.

She is intelligent, unpredictable, uninhibited-and as gorgeous as the next top model. Versed in martial arts and weapons, she'd be a formidable foe. Thor had no intention of getting tangled with her.

He'd managed to stay out of her sights until their meeting couple of days ago. He was a man who'd been to hell and back and didn't easily let down his guard. But, seeing Riley again, he wanted nothing but to get close to her. He hadn't expected it to happen, found it damned inconvenient.

Even now, he was still surprised with his reaction to seeing her. He didn't believe in love, but something really unfortunate and extraordinary was happening to him. He'd faced weapons buyers and sellers, drug dealers, terrorists who were some of the most heartless bastards on the planet. But something about Riley caused a meltdown somewhere around his heart.

"Sorry we're late." she prompted.

"It's fine," he stammered.

"Thor?" she said, his name sounding lazily silken on her tongue.

Thor caught another glimpse of the man standing beside Riley. He's standing way too close to her. Thor tried to calm his anger. It wouldn't help. "The cover?"

"No, _the boyfriend,"_ Lucas corrected Thor, as if he needed the other man to make the distinction. As if he needed her to _know_ he needed to make the distinction.

Yup. Thor heard the steel that threaded through the man's voice. "You sure?" Thor smiled back with the same tight, controlled smile.

Lucas' shoulder stiffened. "And you're supposed to be what exactly?"

"That would be none of your business," Thor told him in a clipped voice.

Riley stepped in. "That's enough." She leaned into Lucas, putting pressure on his arm.

Thor smirked. "Right," addressing Riley, "how's the other story?"

"It's fine. Today's my fourth day," she couldn't hide her annoyance towards Thor. What has gotten into him? She's never seen him like this. He's always so reserved and in control.

Thor shoved a piece of white paper in her direction. Riley grabbed the paper and read it. It was just a name written on it - Fudo Miyagi.

"He'll be here tomorrow. He's staying at the Manila Peninsula. There's a party on Friday that he'll be attending, rumours has it that he likes sexy, gorgeous women," his gaze returned to her face.

Lucas' brow arched in question, "You are not suggesting what I think you're suggesting are you?"

Thor's deep green eyes held Riley's for a long, considering moment. "Why not?"

"I don't think so." Lucas said.

"She needs to do this," Thor said between gritted teeth.

Riley glanced at Lucas anxiously. "And I will do this."

Both men looked at her. One with the look of admiration and the other with irritation. Both unsettling her.

Thor rubbed at his temple. Riley was irresistible, with her determined charm and her beautiful face that could drop-kick a man into the next time zone.

"Riley, I have to take care of some details but I should be back by Friday."

She held his gaze, "Thanks Thor, I got this. Don't hurry back on my account."

He said nothing as he stood up. "Wouldn't think of it" Thor said then left.

… **..**

Riley was angry with Lucas.

What was wrong with him? He shouldn't be aggravating Thor like that. It was the end of a frustrating evening, and she marched through the front door. She glanced up at him, his expression unreadable.

She stood there in silence, her heart beating faster, her hormones revving too high, and her brain tripping up over itself.

"Would you like something to drink? Beer?" he offered.

Her brow furrowed. "I don't think so."

He gave a vigorous nod.

Riley took a step back. "Seriously Lucas, what were you thinking provoking him like that?"

"I don't like the guy," Lucas admitted.

She stiffened. "Excuse me?"

He took a step closer, then another, and another. His eyes went dark. She stilled, unable to breathe. Her chest went tight. Her heart worked overtime to pump her thickening blood. And she found herself gazing up at him, feeling the pinprick of longing flow over her heating skin.

Lucas' features tightened. "He was looking at you as though he'd devour you any moment."

"That's insane!"

"You can't be that naive. The man is totally into you."

Riley gasped with outrage and shock. Her jaw dropped, her eyes grew wide. And then she snapped her jaw closed and came out swinging. "Sorry Lucas, but I'm afraid I don't see it that way. Thor is a respected colleague."

He didn't bother arguing. Time would prove her right or wrong more readily than anything he could say. Suddenly intensely curious, Lucas said, "You must have had a lover before..."

He watched, fascinated, as a wave of color stormed her cheeks. "What has that got to do with Thor? And that," she choked out, tendrils of hair falling around her face, "is none of your business."

"No," he muttered, "but this is." He closed the distance between them with one aggressive step. He loomed over her, so tall, so big, so much more powerful, and it wasn't even his height that made him strong or his frame but the force inside him, that fire. And then his lips took hers.

She groaned as he parted her mouth with his tongue, groaned again as his tongue flicked the inside of her inner bottom lip, tasting her, teasing her, making her want more of him.

This wasn't a kiss, she realized, dazed. This was his way of saying that he shouldn't be ignored. He was claiming her, marking his territory, letting her know to stay away from Thor because she's already committed to him.

Lucas ended the kiss. Studying her profile, he found it hard to believe she was as inexperienced with men as she claimed. How could she be when she was so ridiculously beautiful?

He looked at her thoughtfully, almost cynically, trying to understand what it was about her that made him want to protect and hide her. Riley was a breathtaking combination of girl and woman, funny, sensitive, proud, smart and tough. Unlike the other women he'd been with before, she didn't project her sexuality. It was hidden, secret, and yet when he kissed her, she became a different woman.

She became his woman. If only it was as simple as that.

Riley moved away from Lucas and kept her eyes firmly fixed on him. "Try not to annoy Thor the next time you see him. I wouldn't want to see you dead."

"I'm going to bed now and suggest that you do the same if you want to be ready for your first day of training." She went to her room before she had to listen to another word.

 ** _Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Trust me when I say it'll only get better from here. Please leave your comment and review. Till next time ✌_**


	13. Chapter 13

**PART 13**

Riley undressed for bed. Despite her determination to put it out of her mind, she was still thinking about her conversation with Lucas. How could he think about Thor like that? He doesn't know Thor like she does. Suddenly angry with herself for dwelling on the issue for so long, she grabbed her mobile and called Maya.

"Talk to me sexy mama."

Riley did her best not to roll her eyes at the absurdity of Maya's greeting. "Hello to you too. I need your help."

"Of course you do my love. So what do you need?"

"I need information on a Fudo Miyagi," Riley said.

"Fudo Miyagi, a member of the House of Representative in Japan, believed to be part of the notorious yakuza. Word on the street he's apparently big on international weapon-running scene, prostitution and drugs. Highly connected because of his standing in the Japanese Government and not to mention his family's deep ties to the current Prime Minister. He owns couple of hefty real estates in Miami, Vegas, Los Angeles, Japan and so on. It's rumoured that he's recently gotten close to Columbian drug kingpin Eduardo Manchola. And hello, he's set to visit Manila on Thursday for a charity event and will be staying at the Manila Peninsula. I've sent his bio and iterinary of his stay on your phone as we speak. Later my lovely. Say hello to Mr. Hottie for me. Peaches out," and with that Maya hang up.

… **..**

Riley's first thought on waking was that she needed to talk to Lucas.

"We need to talk," she said crisply, her tone no-nonsense when he opened his bedroom door. "You got involve into this op to make things better, not worse, and it's important we find a way to keep our public appearance positive."

If she'd caught him off guard, he gave no indication. "I agree," he said.

Riley couldn't read his inflection. "You can't help me if you object to everything I need or have to do," she continued stiffly. "So I propose that we work harder at creating clearer communication channels and ground rules."

"Communication channels and ground rules, yes."

She understood then that he was, without a doubt, mocking her. And Riley knew that she had a choice - she could call him on his attitude, thus detouring from the purpose of her presence, or she could let his sarcasm slide. She chose the latter. "Before we go out again," she persisted, "and before you make another appearance, we need to choreograph the day."

Lucas cleared his throat. "Are we entering a dance competition, by chance?"

Riley chose to ignore this bit of sarcasm, too. "I need to know before you barge into my office what you expect and how we're _both_ to behave. I can't wing it anymore. I'm not an actress and I can't improvise the way you can. And also, you have to give me space to do my other job. My more important job."

There was silence and it seemed to stretch endlessly.

Exasperated, she closed her eyes, counted to five. "Did you hear me?"

"What?" he asked innocently.

"This doesn't have to be difficult," she said through gritted teeth.

"You're right." And then his tone changed, his voice deepened. "So let me make this easier. We've a party to go to tomorrow night at the Manila Peninsula. It's a fund raising event and I've arranged to be there to give my support. You'll attend and -" he broke off, hesitated as if searching for the right word "-pretend to enjoy me."

Riley flushed hotly. "How did you manage to... never mind. That's not exactly the choreographed routine I was imagining. It sounds more like a set of military orders."

"But at least you know my expectations."

"Fair enough," she flashed, furious that she was losing her temper yet again but unable to stop it. He had the most negative effect on her. From the beginning he'd annihilated her self-control. "Now here's my expectations. One, you'll let me do my job without interfering, two, you will keep your thoughts to yourself regardless of what you see or hear."

"Okay. On point two - I will, at least until we are alone. But you can expect to have your photograph taken, and expect to stand by my side for majority of the time." He paused. "Is there anything else?"

"No. I'll see you in the living room in ten," she choked out, and then left his room.

… **..**

Riley moved some furniture around to make more space in the living room.

"Am I going to run an obstacle course?"

"No. We need to focus on self-defence and get you up to speed on the world of spies and covert operatives. How much self-defence training do you have?"

"Not much."

"Self-defence is not about hitting and kicking people. Self-defence is about your body being yours and no one else's, and about doing whatever is necessary to stop other people from hurting you," Riley said.

"What I'm going to teach you is simple. These techniques are for escape and evasion. There are other things you can do with them, but the main idea here is to give yourself some room to run, and some time to do it. Let's talk about strike points." She walked towards Lucas.

"You already know where they are and what they do. You've known since grade school. If you poke someone in the eye, in the throat, hit them with a palm on the bridge of the nose, strike to the groin, kick them in the front or side of the knee - these will all hurt, distract - and it works for everyone. Size and condition doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is how hard you strike."

She demonstrated by jabbing toward Lucas' face and stopping mere inch away. "For the throat jab, don't strike directly into the hollow, strike about one-half to three-quarters of an inch above it."

He nodded.

"Attack me."

"What?"

"I said attack me."

"No. I might hurt you."

Riley snorted. "If you are to help me then you have to be serious with this training."

Lucas attacked but she was ready for him and flipped him onto his back with such calm, controlled move.

Before she moved away, she sent her hand over Lucas' shoulder and down his arm. "You have to focus."

Lucas came in low and, with one smooth move grabbed her fingers and had her down on the carpet. She whirled her body, broke his hold and was easily on her feet. "Not bad. Did you learn that move from one of your movies?" Riley asked quietly.

The look Lucas gave her was one of annoyance and...warning? Riley wasn't sure because Lucas attacked again. They grappled, neither one giving any quarter, two hard, slick bodies battling for control. When Riley got the upper hand, she didn't hesitate. She brought him down.

Riley was sweating. Lucas looked so hot on his back, his chest heaving from his exertions, the delineation of muscle and smooth skin covered in sheen of sweat.

God only knows what would have happened if Nina hadn't come into the living room. If she wasn't caught in a compromising position with Lucas, Riley would have found the housekeeper's face hilarious.

"It seems that you like being on top."

"Of course," Riley replied.

With one swift move, Riley rose. "That's enough for today. We'll practice again some other time."

He only nodded. Next time they train Lucas will make sure that he gives Nina a day off.

* * *

 ** _Hello, hello. Sorry for not being able to update recently, I haven't been feeling well and to make up I am posting another chapter. I know you guys are probably wondering if this is a Riley/Lucas or Riley/Thor story and unfortunately I still don't know...sort of (I mean too much fluff going on both sides). Just bare with me because I promise you that it will be worth it._**

 ** _Please don't forget to review and leave your comment. Thanks 😚_**


	14. Chapter 14

**PART 14**

Both Thursday and Friday passed too quickly for Riley's taste, knowing that on Friday night she'd be with Lucas again, attending the charity event. Riley is more concern about being with Lucas in public than meeting a notorious yakuza that evening.

For her outfit for the night and keeping in mind not to be overly dressed or under dress, Riley chose a low-hipped sexy charcoal skirt cinched by a wide gray croc belt with an enormous round pewter studded buckle. On top she was wearing a burnout velvet tank in a color somewhere between lemon and mustard, topped by a fitted cropped coat of the same rich, saturated color.

She'd accessorized with sleek pewter heels, a chunky two-strand gray-and-white alabaster necklace and a wide pewter bracelet with a single black stone in the middle. Her hair blow dried to hang smooth and sleek past her shoulders. Makeup was even more subtle: pale foundation, lightly lined eyes in gray pencil, lots of mascara and a soft, pink lip color for her mouth.

Riley met Lucas by the door; he was dressed casually elegant in black trousers, a white dress shirt and a dark gray Armani jacket.

Lucas was cool and distant during the ride, and Riley sat beside him, savouring the last bit of privacy before they stepped onto the hotel lobby and into the flash of camera strobes. Riley glanced out the window. Traffic was slow. She leaned back against the seat, smiled crookedly if not a bit wearily. "So, how much is this invitation going to cost you?"

The creases deepened at his eyes. His expression turned wry. "Not as much as you think."

"Somehow I don't believe that."

"Every event needs publicity, and publicity requires big names to be visible and to do the interviews."

"I can't believe that all you had to do was show up and answer few questions to get the invite."

He shrugged. "I had to rub elbows with as much big shots as I can manage tonight to ensure that they sign a big fat cheque for the organization and perform."

"Perform? Like sing?"

His expression almost gentled. "Don't look too surprise. I have other talents you know."

She'd never really thought about the life of a star like Lucas, imagining that fame, fortune and success made life easier, but she wasn't so sure anymore. "You know I would have found a way to get in on this soiree."

"Don't sweat it. This is part of the job, doing the interviews, the talk shows, the premieres, the award shows, the parties and fund-raisers."

Riley pressed her lips together, held tight to her opinion. She changed topics. "So, you sing. Are you any good?"

His eyes narrowed. "You'll just have to wait and see won't you?"

… **..**

Although it was a private party and the media hadn't been invited, dozens of photographers had still shown up across the street from the hotel. Walking through the hotel lobby, Riley couldn't recognize a single person from all the people there. And she's guessing that half if not all are really important people.

Riley is trying to be poised, but the Agent in her is already zeroing on Fudo Miyagi. The moment the man entered she recognized him. The picture does not do justice to the man. Fudo Miyagi is pretty tall for a Japanese and he's built athletically. Concealing her sudden need to leap at the guy and cuffed him, Riley quietly stood closer to Lucas.

Lucas appeared to have many friends. Riley tried not to wiggle while she stood for the first half hour at Lucas' side, but it was difficult not to feel self-conscious given the amount of skin her skirt exposed.

Fortunately Lucas didn't forget her. Several times he broke off his conversation to introduce her, point someone out or try to explain a reference, making sure he included her as much as he could. He even once reached out and touched her upper arm as he talked to yet another woman who'd come to congratulate him on his exceptional performance on his last film.

Two more young women are approaching Lucas now, both stunning. Despite Riley's presence, the women flirted outrageously with Lucas. For a moment she could think of absolutely nothing to say-at least nothing polite, because on the inside she was livid.

"Are you okay?" Lucas asked.

"I'm fine," she choked out. "I'll just grab a drink at the bar." Riley didn't wait for Lucas as she finds her way to the bar.

Riley flagged the bartender and requested an orange juice. She glanced up and saw Fudo Miyagi walking towards her. She knows that the man had been eyeing her. She took a deep breath, straightened her shoulders and pretended that she's oblivious to his attention.

"Scotch on the rocks," Fudo said to the bartender. "Would the lady like a drink?" he asked her.

She smiled and forced a light note into her voice. "I already got one."

"Okay," he looked at her and nodded appreciatively. "Where's your date?"

Riley pretended to look back before replying, "Busy."

"Do I know you?" the man asked Riley.

"No," she answered.

"Are you sure?"

"Quite sure."

"Hmm." Fudo studied her, elbow on the bar, expression teasing. "Then I _should_ know you."

Riley laugh. She couldn't help it. "Not a very unique approach and definitely not subtle. Watashi no namae wa Riley Matthews desu."

He smiled charmingly. "Fudo Miyagi. Hajimemashite Riley."

Fudo rocked backed on his heels. "So you speak Japanese. I take it you've been to my country."

"Unfortunately I haven't had the opportunity to visit your country but one day I will. For now I'm learning the basic greetings," she lied.

"Are you an actress?"

"No I'm not. I'm actually here on business."

"Business. Which company do you work for?"

"The US government. I work at the US Embassy."

"That's impressive," he retorted.

"Thank you. I'm guessing that you're either a very successful business man or that you are here as a liaison for your government. So which one is it?"

He laughed. "Do I have to choose?"

"Not if you don't want to," she said.

Riley glanced over her shoulder, struggling to see if she could find Lucas in the crowd, but the extensive hall was packed.

"Looking for your date?" Fudo winked.

Riley's nose wrinkled. "Yes."

"No need to look further, I see him coming to take you." Fudo stretched his hand out. "It's really nice to meet you Riley. Here's my card, I'll be here till Sunday." And with that he walked away from Riley.

* * *

 ** _Oh no, who's the new guy? Well if you want to know exactly what he looks like check out Lee Min Ho...yeah I know he's Korean but work with me here people. I like the guy (sue me)...can you imagine being around cute guys like Peyton Meyer, Luke Benward and Lee Min Ho? I'm so excited 🎶 I just can't hide it🎶...yup so much things happening._**

 ** _please review and comment..._**


	15. Chapter 15

**PART 15**

Lucas search the clusters of party-goers and guests for Riley. There were so many people and every time he took a step towards the bar someone stop him in his track. Lucas wondered if Riley perhaps gone home. Then he saw her talking to someone. The man must have said something funny because he saw her laugh.

Lucas' features hardened. His eyes glittered. He inhaled sharply as he saw red. And as Lucas headed closer to Riley he prayed that the man across from her keeps his distance... He shook his head, not even wanting to finish the thought because he knew exactly what he'd do and it wouldn't be pretty.

"There you are," Lucas growled into her ear.

Riley turned toward him. "Here I am, you found me."

His eyes snapped with fire. "Come on, the program is about to start and we need to get to our table."

Lucas took her by the elbow. With his other hand on her lower back, he pressed her through the crowd and down the hallway until they reached their table.

"What were you doing?" Lucas demanded, turning on her. "Who were you talking to?"

Riley shook her head, nonplussed. "Getting a drink. And I was talking to Mr. Miyagi"

"You two look cozy. He even looked like he's ready to bring you home."

She jerked her head back as if slapped. "Well, he's not bringing me anywhere, and we were just exchanging a few words. Pleasantries, that's all."

His face swept her face. "Mr. Miyagi. Fudo Miyagi?"

"Yes. I know you have a word or two that you wanted to say but can it at least wait till we get home?"

Lucas felt her hand in his chest, but he didn't move a muscle. He couldn't. He was wound too tight. He leaned toward her, "Fine, we'll discuss this later."

Another wave of color surge through her cheeks, darker, hotter than before. "I'm sure we will," she said through gritted teeth.

… **..**

Not long after they settled on their seat that the program started. There were slides and speeches that seemed to have dragged longer than necessary. Riley was closed to collapsing from boredom when Lucas stood up and excuse himself. Before she could say anything, Riley heard the emcee announced Lucas' name and beckoned him to the stage.

Up on the stage and illuminated in a spot light, Lucas can't stop herself from staring at Lucas. He must have said something amusing cause the entire room chuckled. The light dimmed and the music started. She felt nervous as if it were her who was about to perform.

"... _She_ _may be the face I can't forget …the trace of pleasure or regret …may be my treasure or the price I have to pay_ _..."_ the entire room fell silent. Riley couldn't bring herself to look around her. There's something about the song and the way Lucas is singing that seem to be speaking to her. My gosh, isn't there something that this man can't do? There's so much more to him. His voice... " _Me , I'll take her laughter and her tears …and make them all my souvenirs …for where she goes I've got to be…the meaning of my life is…She_ _."_

"Riles. Riley?"

Riley looked up and smiled wryly. She got so engrossed that she didn't even realized that the song had ended and that Lucas was already back at their table. She said with careful precision, "That was beautiful."

"Thank you," Lucas said quietly. "You ready to go home?"

"Yes."

… **..**

Their drive home was even quieter than earlier. Riley was walking towards her room when she felt Lucas' hand on her arm.

"We still have to talk."

Riley glanced up, mischief glinting in her brown eyes. "Shoot! You remembered."

He laughed. "Yes I remembered, so talk."

"I met Fudo Miyagi. And before you ask, no I didn't talk to him that long. As I've mentioned before, we only exchanged pleasantries."

"And the card he gave you?"

"You saw that? Anyways, he gave me his card and told me that he's here till Sunday."

His eyes like gimlets, he asked, "Are you going to call him?"

Feeling utterly exhausted, Riley leaned back on the wall, "I'm not sure. I have to run this with Ross and see what the next move will be."

Riley straightened her spine and was about to walk to her room when his arm brushed hers as he strode past.

"You know, we never did get to dance tonight," he said.

Riley grew decidedly uncomfortable. A quick thrill of electricity shot up her arm when his fingers made contact with hers. Okay, comfort zone definitely breached now, she thought. Next stop, Uneasy Street. Because the way Lucas started looking at her just then...

"No, you're right, we didn't get to dance" she agreed. "We were both pre-occupied."

He smiled and then she was astonished when she heard him murmur softly, "We could do it now, here."

 _Do it?_ She echoed to herself. _Now? Here? Do it?_ But this was so sudden... Kind of... then she realized he was talking about their dance.

"Dance?" she asked. Just to be clear on the matter.

He nodded. "Sure, why not? Come on Riley, dance with me," he cajoled. And then he smiled again. "I'll go put on some music."

Before she had a chance to say anything, she heard the sound of music. Soft music. The kind of music that made people dance very, _very_ closely together and think about things they probably shouldn't.

Suddenly, Riley realized that they didn't turned all the lights on since the living room area was still pretty dark other than the glimmer of moonlight filtered through the windows. In the moonlight Lucas looked younger, more carefree and more irresistible. She honestly wouldn't have thought it possible for him to be more attractive, but in that moment, he was.

Although Riley had done her best to fight her attraction to Lucas since the beginning of her assignment, she hadn't been able, or even willing, to lie to herself. He was very, very attractive. Handsome, smart, interesting, confident, all the things she liked in a man. But he is part of an assignment and he simply wasn't interested in getting involved in any sort of relationship. Which was fine with Riley-she didn't want to get involved at this point in her life, either. That hadn't stopped her from finding him attractive, however. It had only stopped her from acting on that attraction. Now she wasn't sure she wanted to stop herself from acting.

Lucas grinned and took a step forward.

Time seemed to stand still as he made his way toward her. And even though she told herself she still had time to make some lame excuse and flee to her room, she stood rooted in place, watching him come. The minute he pulled her into his arms, Riley knew, Lucas was no more interested in just dancing than she was.


	16. Chapter 16

**PART 16**

Lucas' intentions changed the instant he pulled her body against his and wrapped his arms around her, splaying his hands over her back. She stared at him with wide brown eyes and in that insane moment he saw what it would be like to have her. He saw the ultimate possession, a sharing he'd never dared allow himself with any of the women he'd had in his life. White-hot passion. Basic driving need. A mindless surrender and he'd wanted as he'd never wanted before.

Without uttering a word, he dipped his head to hers, his thumb curving along her cheekbone as his lip made contact with her own. So surprised was she by his kiss that Riley gasped. Lucas deepened their kiss, opening his mouth wide over hers, thrusting his tongue to the back of her mouth. And all she can do was cling to his shoulders and kiss him back, and marvel at the fire that exploded in her stomach on first contact.

Never in her life had Riley been kissed with such exquisite care, or such generous attention. Lucas' mouth was first insistent, then tender, then a delicious mixture of both. Riley wanted to melt right there on the spot, and she was helpless to stop the soft sigh of delight that escaped her.

Lucas responded to that sigh by moving the hand at her waist higher, skimming it up over her back, then across her shoulders, then down again, to the top of her zipper. And that was when Riley realized things were getting out of hand, and that she'd gone too far. And that, finally, gave Riley the strength to pull away from him.

She couldn't make herself to look him in the eye. So many emotions were swirling around inside her that she didn't know how to act. The embrace she'd shared with Lucas had shaken her to her core, had made her feel happy and excited and needy and hungry. But there was shame and guilt and embarrassment and regret in the mix, too. Shame that she had behaved so unprofessionally. And regret that it wouldn't happen again.

Because it wouldn't happen again. This was a complication neither of them needed. There was no reason for them to get involved, and every reason for them to avoid it. And still she didn't know what to say or do.

Lucas, however, spared her having to say or do anything by simply mumbling softly, "Good night, Riley."

She heard his footsteps as he walked to his room. And even after all that, Riley still didn't know what to say or do.

… **..**

 _Idiot!_ Lucas cursed himself over and over. He shook his head and walked towards the mini bar in his room. Drink in his hand he turned on the stereo and looked out the window. It's late but the streets below are still alive and crowded, just like his thoughts.

 _Something in your eyes, makes me want to lose my self, makes me want to lose myself…in your heart_

 _Something in your voice makes my heart beat fast, hope this feeling will last the rest of my life_

 _If you knew, how lonely my life has been_

 _And how low… I felt for so long,_

 _If you knew how much this moment means to me, and how long I've waited for your touch…_

 _If you knew how happy you are making me…Ohh, I never thought…._

Fitting. Lucas had heard this song before but never paid much attention but now crazy as it may sound, he actually felt like the song was written by him.

… **..**

"Are we going to talk about what happened last night?"

It was Lucas, not Riley, who posed the question during breakfast the following morning. He'd promised himself when he awoke that morning that he would follow her cue, that if she pretended nothing happened, and then he would, too. But if she wanted to talk about it, then, he'd steel himself for the inevitable discussion. But she'd breezed into the kitchen with a bright smile and a cheery, "Good morning," and hadn't offered one indication that today was any different from those that had preceded it.

"No, we're not going to talk about it," she said.

He nodded. Okay. That was fine with him. Wasn't it? Hell, men never wanted to talk about that crap. So he'd just shut up now.

"Why not?" he heard himself say and he cursed himself for it, "I think we should talk about it."

He looked at Riley long enough to see her staring straight at him. "What's there to talk about?" she said.

Lucas clamped his teeth together at the question. _Well, hell, honey,_ he thought, _if it didn't move you enough even to remember it, then I'll just have to try harder next time._

Riley stood up and started clearing the table. "Lucas, what happened last night was a... I'm not going to say it's a mistake because I don't feel that, but it definitely should never ever happen again."

"We both know what's at stake here. I was sent here to do a job and I have to focus on that. I'm going out for a run."

… **..**

She kept up a rapid jog, taking turns at random, forced to slow to a brisk walk when she developed a stitch in her side. The breath heaved in and out of her lungs.

How could she have been so stupid? She almost tossed away the one thing that had been her sole purpose for the past eight years because of one man. Riley had always been practical and could fix almost anything, but she couldn't fix this-at least, not fast enough.

This wasn't her first time pretending to be something or someone else. She'd played other roles and she'd done it convincingly. So why is it that she's having a hard time pretending to be Lucas Friar's girlfriend? Because she doesn't want to pretend, she wanted to be Lucas' girlfriend for real.

Riley had never before met a man she wanted as much as she wanted Lucas Friar. Damn it, she is still a virgin! Other women had one night stands, swift-spur-of-the-moment relationships, if they could be called that. Why couldn't she?

She knew why. Riley wanted what her parents have. She wanted true and lasting love. Love driven by respect, loyalty, patience and understating. And for the first time in twenty-six years Riley is questioning if she will actually find her own Topanga.

… **..**

Riley had been gone for almost an hour and Lucas was starting to get worried when she walked in. Her t-shirt was sweat-soaked. Her shirt clung to her body; the bra that she was wearing was also wet and all but translucent as it moulds her rounded breasts and taut nipples.

Lucas' body reacted. He should suppress his feelings, but he wasn't sure how long he could. It seemed all he ever did since he met her was deny, smother or compromise. And he was getting damn tired of it.

"Did you have a nice run?" he asked.

"I did."

"I need to go to the studio. If you don't have any plans I would like you to accompany me."

Riley didn't feel like going anywhere but she didn't want to argue either. "Let me take a quick shower and changed and I'll go with you."

* * *

 **Sorry for the late update. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review and leave your comments. Happy Halloween 👻👻👻👻👻👻**


	17. Chapter 17

**PART 17**

Lucas was only supposed to pick up a copy of the script for the new movie he was starring in but the director asked for him and his leading lady, Lala to do a quick read. He left the studio and hurried up to see Riley, but his excitement dissipated when he saw and heard Riley laughing quietly with a familiar man.

The sight of the two of them enjoying each other's company in the intimate atmosphere of the coffee shop shook him to the roots, something that hadn't happened to him before where a woman was concerned.

She must have felt his eyes on her then, and when she saw his expression, her smile fell, her expression turning serious, sober and very interested.

"Sorry for making you wait," he said.

"It's okay. Lucas, you remember Mr. Miyagi."

"Fudo. Mr. Miyagi sounds too formal. I hope you don't mind me keeping Riley company. It's a shame to have such a very beautiful woman sitting here all by herself," the man said smugly.

"You're right; as it happens I'm finding it harder and harder to leave Riley alone. I just turned my back quickly and next thing you know there's already a guy trying to pick her up," Lucas said through gritted teeth.

"Hmm... Riley, my invitation still stands. I hope you consider my offer and if you decide please feel free to contact me on my private number." Fudo turned to Lucas and told him in a clipped voice, "it's nice to meet you."

Lucas assessed Fudo as he walked away. For an Asian, Fudo is tall. His medium-length hair was jet-black. He wore fancy clothes but that still couldn't hide the street tough beneath. Anyone else would be fooled by him, but Lucas now adept at looking below the surface and never taking anything at face value was not fooled.

Lucas turned to Riley, "Let's go."

… **..**

Riley can tell that he's fuming. He'd been very quiet since they left the coffee shop. Lucas opened the door and he stood his gaze intent. Riley walked past Lucas and waited until the door closed behind him. He walked into the living room, hell; stalked in, anger reverberating with every step. She silently scrutinized him, gauging his emotions. Furious no doubt about that.

He obviously won't be the one to talk first so she went ahead and asked what was on her mind. "Has it occurred to you that this is becoming a bad habit of yours? You can't give every guy I talked to an attitude."

Lucas pretended to consider. "You know, you could be right. I'll take your concerns under advisement."

"Why are you so crossed anyways? For the record I didn't intend to meet Fudo there. You told me to wait for you at the coffee shop remember?" Riley said, her voice sounding defensive.

"Fudo? So you're on a first name basis now? May I remind you that the guy has a questionable background? He's a yakuza!" His voice had gone deadly quiet; a warning sign if she'd ever heard one. Not that she'd allow it to intimidate her.

"I know that! Why do you think I'm flirting with him?" Riley snorted.

"You were deliberately flirting with him?" What was wrong with this woman? Arguing with him, angering him when for all she knew, he has a very bad temper that can do her harm.

"Yes, I'm deliberately flirting with the guy. I need to get close to him."

"How close are we talking about?" he drawled.

Once the words sank in, Riley burst into laughter. She couldn't help it. What had started out as a strange, surreal conversation between the two of them had taken on something that went beneath the surface and resonated?

Lucas might have said something else if Nina hadn't interrupted. "Sir, phone call. It's ma'am Loca… ohh…sorry. I meant Lala."

"Take the call," Riley continued; her voice a raw whisper. "We'll finish this discussion some other time."

… **..**

It was kind of nice working in an office but she was going to become cross-eyed if she didn't get a break from looking at documents after documents after documents of facts and numbers.

Riley flopped back in the chair and grabbed the cup of coffee that Jhun had brought her earlier. Taking a sip, she wished it was a beer. The door opened and Jhun came in. "How's it going? Any luck?"

"I still have a couple of documents to look through."

Jhun started digging through a pile of papers on her desk. "I hate reading reports...if those were magazines I would definitely sit here and help you read." He looked up with a mischievous grin. "Your BF called. He wanted to let you know that he won't be coming home in time for dinner, apparently he'll be late. Something about a story line meeting. Hmmm, do I smell trouble in paradise?"

Riley shook her head. "How did Lucas coming home late jumped to us being in trouble?"

"Because Lucas will be spending time with Lalala-la."

Riley set aside a pile of papers, obviously not finding what she was looking for and Jhun's comment intrigues her. "What do you mean?"

"Hello, Lalala-la was Lucas' ex. You know ex-girlfriend, ex-sweetheart, ex-lover—"

"Jhun, I get it." Riley shrugged. "So what's the problem there?"

Jhun settled in with a hip against the desk. "You're not jealous? Well you should. If I were you I will install a GPS in his underpants. Just saying."

"Hmmm," is all she said. "Jhun, I'm leaving early for a meeting. I guess I'll just see you tomorrow morning."

Riley went back to searching her piles of documents. She like that Jhun took the hint and left her office. Riley wasn't sure how to feel about what Jhun had told her. She did read about the two being in a brief relationship. Did they re-connect? Is she Lucas' girlfriend? Riley clearly hadn't thought of the possibility that he has a girlfriend. She hadn't even considered about the effect of her actions if Lucas does have a girlfriend. Riley groaned, feeling stupid and guilty.

Sucking in a deep breath, Riley propelled herself into motion. She would not make a difficult situation any more difficult. She'll deal with this new information later. For now, the burden of her upcoming meeting was all on her shoulders, and she wouldn't shirk it.

* * *

 _ **Hello, my apologies for the late update...anywho, here's another chapter hope you enjoy reading. Please review and comment. Till next time ️ ️ ️**_


	18. Chapter 18

_Because I feel bad for not updating in a while I figure it's only fair to post another chapter!_

* * *

 **PART 18**

"Lucas would kill me if he knew where I was right now," Riley whispered, though no one was around to hear her. The words bubbled out of her mouth anyway as she crossed the street to Fudo's condominium.

Riley pressed the intercom on the panel beside the front door.

"Hello."

"Hey, Fudo. It's Riley."

"Come on up." Fudo depressed the button that would unlock the door downstairs.

Fudo stood paralyzed like a damned idiot, knowing Riley still had to wait for the elevator that would bring her to the eighth floor. His heart thumped too hard in his chest. What in hell was wrong with him? Why was he getting worked up now?

Forcing himself away from the door, he walked into the living room. He opened the shutters on all the windows overlooking the courtyard as if opening them might ease his strangled feeling, a feeling of being trapped. Opening the shutters didn't do a damned thing. Fudo practically jumped when the doorbell rang.

He went back to the door and opened it. And there she was, standing in the hallway, wearing a smile.

"Hello, Fudo," she said.

"Riley." He stepped aside and motioned for her to enter. "Come on in."

She passed in front of him and he caught the smell of her shampoo.

"Wow," she said. "Your place is wonderful."

Wide-eyed, Riley glanced around the spacious living area of his corner condo with fourteen-foot ceilings, exposed masonry and big windows that overlooked the courtyard on one side and the street on the other. It's an amazing condo as far as condo went.

"Thanks," he said. "Parking garage and a fitness center. Can't beat it. Can I get you anything?"

"I'm good, thanks."

Fudo swept past her and headed into the living room. He sat in a recliner leaving the couch for Riley.

She followed him, but didn't sit. Instead, she strolled towards the opposite wall where two katana (samurai sword) hang on display.

"These are authentic katana. How on earth did you luck into acquiring them?"

"Family inheritance, so to speak," Fudo studied her.

Riley wore another one of those fitted skirts that curved around the lines of her legs.

"Would you like to see it closely?"

"Maybe later. Thanks for inviting me over."

He shrugged. "It seemed like a good opportunity to get to know you better."

Riley cast one more glance at the katana before finally sitting on the couch. Fudo watched as she slid her purse from her arm and put it on the floor beside her. After smoothing her skirt, she finally lifted her gaze. They faced each other across the narrow expanse of the table.

"So here we are," she said.

"Here we are."

"Do you like red wine?" he asked. "I hope so. I only have red." He went in the kitchen and headed straight to a cabinet and pulled open the door.

… **..**

Riley moved out of the living room and narrowed her gaze on the neat desk on the corner of the room. She's no interior designer but even she can see that the desk looks out of place amid the room's decor. She quietly opened each drawer. She was flipping thru papers when she felt the quiet presence of Fudo.

Because her head was down bent, she didn't see how his eyes sharpened, nor how intently they were studying her.

Fudo broke off with a scowl. "Found what you're looking for?"

Riley opened her mouth then shut it again, seemed to be struggling for an appropriate response. She spread her hands wide and went the playing-stupid bimbo route. "I wasn't looking for anything, I was just admiring this desk."

Fudo's turn to shrug. "You sure?"

Daring a glance, Riley shifted her gaze from the locked doorway of the condo to the katana hanging on the wall. A hiss echoed through the quiet.

Fudo frowned in the direction of the sound, gaze riveting to the front door giving Riley enough time to dash toward the katana and take it out of its koshirae (sword case).

"What the hell!" Fudo growled. "I'm going to ask you nicely this one time to tell me what the hell do you think you're doing?" annoyance firing up those bright black eyes.

"Go sit on that chair." Fudo didn't move. This time Riley glared at him, silently warning him to follow before there was trouble.

"Explain to me what this is about."

"Yakuza." Riley replied. Fudo turned and made a break for the katana. Luck wasn't with him. He didn't think. He reacted and suddenly his hand was wrapped in Riley's arm.

Riley disentangled herself in one slick move.

"Unless you have an early death wish, I suggest you sit on that chair." Riley took a gratifying step backward.

"Who are you?" Fudo ground out the words.

"Doesn't matter who I am. Don't push me or I will take you down." Riley moved, a defensive one this time, but she didn't engage. That only made Fudo angrier.

Scowling, Fudo sat on the recliner. "Talk."

Riley stonewalled. Anger had started the adrenaline pumping. Instead of saying another word she arched a quizzical eyebrow.

Fudo's knee-jerk reaction was to get off the chair, grab the katana from Riley and flatten her on the floor. He hold black belts in multiple disciplines and literally can kick any man's ass making size and strength no difference whatsoever. The only thing saving her ass right now is the fact that she looked totally hot holding the katana.

He gave a short laugh, almost felt amused. This is it. Fudo had gone totally insane. The woman is pointing a two feet long, sharp sword just mere inches away from him and instead of focusing on defending himself he is actually enjoying his predicament.

Riley frowned. "You find this amusing?"

"A bit." He smiled thoughtfully. "So tell me who sent you? CIA? Interpol? NSA?"

"FBI."

Fudo nodded and slanted a glance at the katana. "I'm going to get something from my shoe and I will really appreciate it if you don't pierce me with that."

"Go ahead."

Fudo pulled a card that was tucked inside his right shoe; he lifted his dark gaze to Riley. "Here."

She eyed the card uncertainly, obviously not sure whether or not she should take it from Fudo.

"It's my badge." Once again, he handed it to Riley.

Riley eyed the badge, "Looks real. Let's say for argument sake that I believe you, so what's your story?"

* * *

 _ **Now what? It's a whole new game that's what 😎😎😎 soooo, tell me what you guys think and please, please, please don't be shy and quiet...let it all out.**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Hello lovely readers, here's a new chapter for you guys. I received a few questions about this story and I'm not ignoring you guys I just can't give you an answer because if I do I will ruin things for you, I promise that if you hold on for a little longer your questions will be answered...just stick with me 😁**_

 _ **For those of you who left their comments, thank you so much. It means a lot when you receive a review...**_

* * *

 **PART 19**

What's his story? Good question. "Technically I'm under cover."

"But?" she asked.

"How well do you know the Kempei Tai?"

"They _were_ the military police arm forces of the Imperial Japanese Army."

"Not were but are; after all I am here." He couldn't keep out the sarcasm no matter how hard he tried.

"Who are you after?"

"The one standing on the very top of the food chain. But we both know it's a bit impossible. You can put my katana down now, but if it makes you feel safer hold on to it."

Riley met his gaze. Then she lowered the sword to her side. Fudo nodded, but didn't say a word.

"Riley go home. This is bigger than all of us combined. Every Agency is out there, it's so damned crowded you can barely tell who's who and what's what. Someone screwed up and started talking."

She gave a huff and shook her head as if she couldn't believe he just told her to go home. "So what are you, some kind of Junshikan (warrant officer)?"

Fudo smiled. "No. I'm a Shosa for the Tokumu han."

"Major Miyagi of the Japanese Army Special Squad posing as a _saiko komon_ (senior advisor) for the Yakuza?"

His feature darkened. "I'm not posing as anything."

The immediate change in his mood caught Riley off guard.

"It's complicated."

"It always is. Answer me this, why are you here?"

Fudo was about to answer when they heard the soft knock on the door. "We'll continue this some other time."

Without thinking he pulled Riley gently and gave her a chaste kiss on the lip. Startled she dropped the sword she was holding. She was about to slap Fudo when she heard a man's voice.

"Gomen nasai."

Fudo gave the man a thunderous glare. Frightened the man hastily left the room. "I'm sorry about."

"No need to apologise. You needed to do that."

"It's best that you leave now."

Riley nodded. "When can we meet again?"

He's starting to get to know the woman in front of him and he has a strong feeling that she will not stop digging; it's best to keep her close to him. If only to keep her safe. "I'll call you."

"Okay. I'll be seeing you then."

Fudo picked up the katana and place it back in its koshirae. "Here take this."

"Thank you but I can't."

"Please take it. It's my gift to you."

"Arigatoo gozaimasu."

 **…** **..**

Lucas let himself into his condo. Once inside he can tell that Riley is not home. He went to the kitchen to grab a drink and that's when he saw it, a note on the bar.

He read the words:

 _Important business meeting. Will be back late._

 _Riley._

He pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefingers, caught between exasperation and amusement. The woman was a menace. He checked his watch; 7:45pm. He crumpled the note in his hand. Swearing, he flung the note toward the wastebasket and dialled Riley's number.

Lucas heard a rap on the door.

"Where is she?" Thor asked, as soon as Lucas opened the door.

"I want to know that myself." Lucas folded his arms across his chest, a gesture that signalled he wasn't happy.

"Son of a ..." Thor swore as he paced around the room.

Lucas snorted. "I'm guessing you have no idea where Riles is?"

Thor sighed. How could he been so wrong? "No. I don't know where she is, but I have an idea who she's with and for her sake I hope I'm wrong."

Lucas rubbed at his temples and squeezed his eyes tightly shut. "Riley is with Fudo Miyagi isn't she?"

Thor looked at the guy in front of him. He felt the same headache when his snitch told him that he lost track of Riley. They'd had a word for this in the SEALS, but Thor kept it to himself as he turned, thinking about Riley' safety.

Dammit. Thor should have personally kept an eye on Riley. He was trying to remain emotionally disengaged that's why he had someone else do it.

"She is not answering her phone."

Thor turned around and looked at Lucas. "She must have turned her phone off or she left it."

 **…** **..**

The sound of the door opening brought the men's eyes to it. Riley stood by the door looking as if she'd stepped off a fashion shoot. Five feet eight inches of gloss and curves in black pencil skirt and soft pink lace shirt that clung to her.

"Thor? What are you doing here?" Her voice was husky and melodious, but authoritative.

"Where the hell have you been and where do you stash your gun in that get-up?" Thor asked.

Riley was dumbfounded to say a word.

At her silence, Thor continued, "What were you thinking running off with Miyagi without consulting me? What the hell is that you're holding?"

She raised her chin and said, "You can come down a notch or two Thor."

Riley gave Lucas a look that made him stand up straighter. "Yes, I was with Fudo and this here is a katana and it was a gift."

Thor shook his head and Lucas looked disapproving. "What were you thinking? May I remind you that Fudo Miyagi is a Yakuza? He could have hurt you. Or worse killed you."

Riley smirked, "Oh please..."

Thor walked up to her and bent to look her in the eyes. "Matthews this is serious."

"I know." Riley raised her chin, her gaze never wavering, and a quiet challenge for Thor to argue with her.

Thor's lip tightened, but he said nothing. Before Thor moved away from Riley, he sent his hand over her shoulder and down her arm. "I'll call you tomorrow."

As soon as Thor left Riley turned to face Lucas. He'd been quiet the whole time. Looking at him now, she can tell that he has a few words to say to her.

"I need to step out. We'll talk later." Lucas headed towards the door, his steps beating hard along with his heart.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Hello everyone, I recently came across a story from Tumblr and I can say that I did enjoy the story and as much as I would love to leave a comment I couldn't, 1- I don't have a Tumblr account and 2-embarrassing as it is to admit it I am not familiar with Tumblr so my apologies to miissnoname. So if any of you lovely reader has an account can you do me a huge favour of thanking her for posting a cute story on my behalf?**_

 _ **A while back somebody asked me, I think it was sand1128 (please correct me if I'm wrong) if I have any social media account and unfortunately I do not but if any of you has one like Tumblr I don't mind you guys pulling any of my stories and posting it there. The more people can enjoy the RUCAS story then the better.**_

 ** _I love writing stories and don't mind posting it here for people who are interested to read it but I'm not that great at creating social media accounts and I probably, no scratch that I would definitely be horrible at updating anyways...heck I don't even remember the last time I updated my facebook account...yeah, yeah, I'm one of those old school geeks who loves to scribble on paper then painstakingly transfer on word document (don't judge) there's something about pens and papers...anyways, if you want to share my stories in other places go for it, and if it's not too much to ask just leave a comment saying you did so...who ever you are 😊👌 👌_**

 ** _Lastly, (I promise) it is nice to read comments and reviews from readers but I won't force you guys to do so. Hey don't get me wrong I do feel frustrated and jealous (uh-huh) when I see some stories with hundreds of reviews and I see a story I wrote with let say 10 reviews, but then again, a reader once reminded me that I write because I love it and not because you ask me to. It is nice though to know that the people who reads your stories appreciate it. The other writers here are right when they say that their stories are gifts, they're sharing their thoughts and feelings with you so if it's not so much to ask, a simple "thank you" will suffice. Extra effort goes a long way..._**

* * *

 **PART 20**

Riley just got out of the shower when she saw Lucas sitting on the chair across her bed. He must have been back for some time since she can tell that he'd already showered and changed.

"I thought that you and I have an understanding that you won't take off without telling me first."

Riley used her usual crisp, no-nonsense tone when she responded, "We discussed about me going out with Thor. I wasn't going with Thor so I didn't tell you."

Irritation spiked inside him. "Don't be a smart ass. You had me and Thor worried."

"He was over reacting. I don't know what got into him. He knows better that anyone that I can take care of myself."

There was something dark and disquieting in his expression, something new. "I don't want to talk about Thor or anyone else right now. You and I are going to talk about us."

"Are you going to enforce a new rule now?" she asked sarcastically. "What's gotten into you?"

He hesitated, looking grim. Then he stood and stalked closer. "I'm glad you asked." WHOA. He reminded her of a lion on the hunt. "There are a couple of things we need to talk about."

"Like?"

"I already told you before; leaving me a note is _not_ acceptable. Secondly, you are not going to see Fudo Miyagi again."

Riley saw red. No one, as in no one dictates how she does her job. She didn't like backing down from anyone, least of all an arrogant, egotistical man. Furious, Riley went and grabbed her phone.

"Here, go ahead and call Jack. Tell him you quit because there is no way I will agree to your demand."

A silent battle of wills ensued, neither prepared to back down. She'd just begun to wonder if they were going to stand there all night when he released his breath in a frustrated sigh.

"Fine. Don't listen to me. Explain something else instead. What possible excuse can you have for what you've done? For the lengths you've gone to?"

She wouldn't prevaricate over that question. He wanted the truth? She'd give it to him. "I don't know why you or Thor is so upset. I'm doing my job. I'm doing what I'm supposed to do and meeting up with Fudo Miyagi is an important part of my assignment."

His gaze, so warm a minute ago chilled by several degrees. "So putting your life in danger is part of your assignment as well?"

She straightened her spine and stared him dead in the eye, "I wasn't in any danger." She was proud of how dignified and calm she sounded.

"Are you sure about that?"

She lifted her head a fraction higher and hoped he didn't miss the chill in her tone. "I'm certain."

Suddenly Riley felt weary. "This conversation is not going anywhere. Let's agree to disagree."

Lucas' hawkish gaze felt like a hard caress.

"What now?" she asked.

"How can I be sure that you won't sneak out once I've gone to bed?" his voice was clipped.

"You'll just have to take my word for it. Besides, if I need to go, there's nothing you can do about it whether you're awake or asleep."

"Okay then." Before he could stop himself, he lowered his head and took her lips. Her lips were as soft as they looked the inside of her mouth even softer. It was a mind blowing kiss. He pulled away and for a few seconds he didn't move a muscle, only to try to catch his breath and shift his thinking.

"I'll sleep here with you."

"What? You are not going to sleep here with me. I don't think so!"

"I got your message." Loud and clear. "Since you can't give your word that you won't be sneaking out, want or not, like or not, I will join you in that bed."

"Fine! Just don't blame me if you don't get any sleep."

 **…** **..**

How long could a man pretend to be asleep before he lost his mind? Lucas forced himself to lie still until Riley's slow; soft breathing told him she was sleeping. Then he rolled off the bed and damned near staggered out the door.

Was she crazy?

Being defiant was one thing, but a woman who bent over a sleeping man so that her hair fell around him like a silk curtain, who came so near that he could draw the feminine scent of her deep into his lungs, wasn't just defiant, she was out of her mind.

Lucas groaned, sank down in a chair and buried his head in his hands.

She'd touched his face. His chest. He'd figured his heart would leap out right then, but he'd hung on until she began tracing his mouth with her finger, and he'd imagined what it would be like to part his lips, draw that finger into his mouth... He sat up and stared blindly at the ceiling.

He was in trouble. Deep trouble. He went to the kitchen, took out a bottle of brandy and poured himself a drink. Lucas went back in Riley's room and sat on a chair that was too short, too narrow, too much like the rack in a dungeon he deserved, and did his best to get some sleep.

 **…** **..**

Riley slept at last, exhausted by the weary treadmill of her thoughts.

When she woke up, she lay for a moment, feeling disoriented. _Lucas._ He cocooned her with his body, arm draped around her waist keeping her tucked firmly against him, legs tangled with her so she couldn't get away if she'd wanted. She didn't. Her body curled perfectly within his, fitting everywhere as if they'd been designed exclusively for each other.

Riley lay utterly still, refused to do anything that might bring an end to this moment, to the hot weight of this man wrapped all around her. She only wanted to memorize the steady rise and fall of his chest, listen to the slight whisper of his breath against her ear.

She'd never slept with anyone like this before. And, as if on some silent cue, Lucas stirred. "Good morning."

"Good morning," she replied shyly.

In one fluid motion, she maneuvered out of Lucas' grip and slid off the side of the bed.

"Riley—"

"My phone," she whispered. "I left it on vibrate. I wouldn't hear it if the team contacted me."

She was halfway out the door when he asked, "Did you sleep well?"

Riley was gone.

"Good morning ma'am."

Riley frowned. "Good morning Nina. Why are you here so early?"

"Ma'am it's already 10:00 am."

Embarrassed Riley went to use the powder room to freshen herself up. She couldn't bear to go back to her room knowing that Lucas is still lying down on her bed.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Hello. Thank you-thank you for the reviews and comment.**_

 _ **I want to thank Siennese for doing me favour. I really appreciate it.**_

 _ **violet1429: Riley is a very good Agent that she forgets that she's more than her job. She joined the bureau when she's young and she hasn't really given herself time to date or discover romantic feelings. As the story progress so will Riley and her emotions. Yeah, Riley was checking Lucas out (if you know what I mean) because she thought he was already sleeping but Lucas wasn't really sleeping, he's a good actor, he can play dead and it'll be realistic 😜😜 besides I doubt anybody can sleep or not wake up when someone's touching you...well actually I know someone who I can guarantee that won't wake up no matter what! As for Lucas sleeping on the couch? Hmmm, like he would let an opportunity pass him by. What can I say? These two are a lot of work.**_

* * *

 **PART 21**

She just got out of the powder room when she heard Nina talking to someone. Riley walked towards the living room.

The woman with Nina has her back to her but Riley can see that the woman is slender, probably couple of inches shorter than her if she took off her shoes. Paying closer attention, Riley can tell that the woman is of means; her clothes, shoes and purse a designer.

Just then Nina noticed her. "ma'am Riley."

The other woman turned to face Riley. "Hello. I'm Lala."

"Good morning Lala. I'm Riley."

"Is Lucas here?" Lala's tone was clipped.

"Yes ma'am. Wait here, I will go and wake him up... ma'am Riley is it okay if I go to your room to wake Sir Lucas?"

Riley forced a smile and tried distraction. "Nina can you please give Ms. Lala coffee? I'll go get Lucas."

Hurriedly she went back to her room to wake Lucas only to find him emerged from her bathroom, immaculately shaved and hair still damp.

"Hi. The bathroom's all yours, and I'll ask Nina to prepare breakfast."

"You have a guest."

His brows lifted. "Who?"

She said icily, "Your girlfriend." She paused, allowing that to sink in and then added, "Now, go out there and meet her. You may also want to explain to her why you slept in my room."

Quickly she picked up the phone and dialled Thor's number. "It's Riley," she said when he answered. "Can you come over?"

The shower didn't help calm Riley's nerves. Worked up she pulled out skinny jeans and a see-thru blouse with matching camisole and ran a cursory brush through her hair.

Riley heard a tap on her bedroom door and the soft turning of the door knob. Lucas gently pushed opened the door and let himself in.

"Please do come in," Riley said curtly.

He put a hand under her chin, surveying her critically. "I'm sorry about that."

She jerked her head away. "Sorry about barging into my room or sorry that you forgot to mention that you have a girlfriend?"

His mouth twisted sardonically. "Are you jealous?"

"Why should I be? It would have been nice if I'd known earlier, that's all. Besides who you date is none of my business."

Lucas grinned. Was there a hint of distaste in her tone? He suspected she didn't approve of Lala Young.

"Excuse me. Ma'am someone's here to see you."

 **…** **..**

It was a long, endless, sleepless night. He'd paced the room off and on, and by the time the sun started to set, Thor felt as though he'd gone thirteen rounds in a heavyweight fight.

After dressing and downing a cup of strong black coffee, he dragged himself out of his motel.

Thor was parking his car in front of the building, and as he got off, the front door of the condo opened and out trooped three of Fudo's henchmen.

"I'm here for Fudo," he said, letting the car door slam behind him.

"He's busy," the man answered.

Thor shrugged. "I'll wait."

A man with a huge scar on his face folded his arms across his chest. "Maybe you should wait somewhere else."

"No. So if it's all right with you –", and his smile was predatory, antagonistic "—I'll just wait here until Fudo sees me."

Scarface's eyes narrowed. "Maybe you didn't hear me. He is busy."

Thor drew a deep breath. It'd been a long night. It seems that it'd be a long morning as well. "I'll wait."

The front door of the condo opened again and this time Fudo appeared.

"I want to talk to you." Thor said coldly.

Fudo stepped forward. "Talk."

Thor studied the line-up of Fudo's henchmen. "Stay away from Riley."

Fudo jammed his hands into his jean pockets. "I can't."

Thor nodded once, slow and thoughtful. "Let me get this right. You _can't_ stay away from Riley?"

"That's right. I can't and won't stay away from Riley," Fudo answer. "If and when Riley wants to see me then it's up to her and not you."

 **…** **..**

Thor winced as he shifted the ice pack around on his head when his phone rang. In pain, he picked it up.

" _Can you come over?_ " asked Riley.

 **…** **..**

Riley hadn't expected Thor so soon. "Hey."

"Hi." Thor looked drily at Lucas. "Morning."

"What in God's name happened to you?" With a horrific wave of dread Riley knew exactly whom Thor fought.

"When did this happen?" she demanded.

"Earlier," Thor answered roughly, the corner of his mouth split.

Riley couldn't even look at Thor. "You've been in a brawl this early? And FYI, the shades and cap doesn't help much."

Thor removed the cap and dragged a hand through his hair. "Look, this is nothing," he said.

"Really?" She interrupted, glancing down at her right hand and gingerly flexing her fingers into a tender fist. "Where's Fudo?" she croaked, taking a step closer to Thor and staring aghast at him.

"At his condo."

Riley shook her head in disbelief. "Is he dead?"

"No." Thor said, grimacing at her question.

"Good," she whispered, livid beyond measure. Her voice faded and she looked at Thor and Lucas, "My God, you're all out of your minds."

Her lips pursed. "Let's get you to the kitchen and get some ice on those bumps and bruises."

 **…..**

Riley studied Thor, ice pack in hand. His forehead was shadowed with pink and purple. His hair is longer, definitely not combed.

"Congratulations, you'll end up with a brand new scar."

"I don't care."

"That's good then," she said, removing Thor's glasses and pressing the ice pack to his temple, furious all over again.

Thor reached up to wrap his hand around her wrist as she held the ice to his temple. "Riley, please go home."

"Stop it!" she snapped. "I feel like beating you and Fudo myself. You both can't tell me what to do!"

Thor shrugged wearily. "Why did you ask me to come over?"

Riley drew a breath and reached up to wipe away the blood trickling from a cut in his lips. "I need your help."

"How can I help you?"

Riley reached into her back pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Thor.

He took the paper and began reading thru the list. He scowled. As if he'd suddenly realized his emotions were showing; he'd shut them down.

 _Such precision, such control._ Riley tried to focus and scold herself to stop noticing details about the man already. Though his eyes were unreadable, there was a new edge to his voice that threw her off.

"What the hell are you planning Riley?"

"Wow! You really are in a very cranky mood today. One would assume that after all the cuts and bruises you've recently received you'll be too weak to even raise an eyebrow, but noooo... here you are not only raising your eyebrows at me; you still have a lot of energy to yell."

Incredibly he began to laugh, throwing his head back so the muscles in his throat stood out like cords. Then he looked straight at her.

A prickle of unease scudded down her spine. She drew in a breath, her stomach dropping into freefall when her eyes met a steel-dark scrutiny.

Riley sighed. "Please. I give you my word that I won't go RAMBO on this. Thor will you help me?" She gave him the flirtiest smile she can muster.

The answer was so simple. Didn't she see? Thor looked at her in silence. She was – he knew this without a shadow of a doubt – the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. He leaned forward and said with dangerous softness, "I will help you if you promise that you won't be seeing Fudo alone."

"Promise," she said sweetly.

Thor rubbed his neck, trying to get the tension out, "I'll call you in a couple of days," he said. "Try to stay away from trouble till then."


	22. Chapter 22

_**Thank you for the comments and reviews, it's very-very much appreciated.**_

 _ **And I'm happy to say that I will be posting a RUCAS Christmas 🎄Story so keep an eye...**_

* * *

 **Part 22**

Lucas could not believe how low he'd stooped. He hated people who snoop around and yet here he is eavesdropping on Riley and Thor's conversation. He sensed trouble. If there was one thing Lucas has learned from these past few days, that is how to recognize trouble. He could now spot a potential trouble coming at him from a mile off. This particular trouble was a hell of a lot closer.

For the first time, she broke the silence since Thor left. "You can come out now," she said.

Behind her, the swing door swished open. Lucas dropped onto a stool by the counter.

Riley glowered at him. "Eavesdropping?"

"I need a drink – something stronger than coffee."

"Brandy sounds good," she offered.

Lucas stood; opened the cabinet and took out the brandy.

The silence had stretched on too long. She asked politely, "Do you have plans for today?"

"No." Lucas took a drink of brandy. "You?"

Picking up her glass to drain the brandy from it, "I need to make a phone call and maybe see someone," she said tautly.

Lucas stood up, and clasp her wrist. "You will not meet up with Fudo, Riley."

"You-will-not-tell-me-what-to-do!" she snapped.

His eyes were like green fire. Not stopping to think, Lucas dropped his head and kissed her, hard and fast and with all the pent-up emotion of the last hour. Then he stepped back, his heart juddering in his chest. "You promised Thor that you won't be seeing Fudo," he snarled.

His kiss, so unexpected, so forceful, had seared through her like a bolt of lightning. Her adrenaline sky-high, any caution lost in rage, Riley wrenched her wrist free and blazed, "That's a private conversation and I have no intension of breaking my promise!"

"Good," Lucas said blandly. Like a steel clamp, Lucas' hand closed around her shoulder. "I'm not sure what you're planning but if you _need_ to speak to Fudo, then meet him here." With a deliberation that was subtly insulting, he released her and stepped back.

Unable to think of a thing to say, as furious with herself as she was with Lucas, Riley marched out of the room with as much dignity as she could muster.

 **…** **..**

Riley was in a foul mood. She'd go mad if she didn't punch or shoot someone.

Events for the past weeks had moved at a breakneck pace and she hadn't found a single minute to regain her equilibrium. Not a moment to think. She'd simply been told what to do and had been expected to obey without argument. And she had, though it went against every instinct and every aspect of her personality.

She looked around and locked her bedroom door. Riley stripped to her underwear; breathing deep, she set off and did yoga. The exercise warmed her, and all the kinks—physical and emotional—of the last hours washed away.

An hour later, Riley was ready. She was overdressed, she thought, and decided to do without earrings and to leave her hair loose around her face. Her yellow blouse draped over her black trouser; she strapped a gun to her ankle and went in search of Lucas.

Riley stopped dead in her tracks, making a tiny shocked sound. Lucas was not alone when she found him in the living room. He swept her from head to toe in a single comprehensive glance.

Fudo Miyagi was standing beside Lucas. Fudo, she noticed, looked every bit as shocked as she felt. "Riley," he said gruffly.

She managed a small smile. "What are you doing here?"

Fudo shook his head and replied. "Your boyfriend invited me over."

Riley's forehead furrowed. "And why would you do that Lucas?"

Lucas just shrugged. Her expression turned furious. Riley pushed a wave of hair back from her face and walked towards Fudo.

Like Thor, Fudo is wearing dark glasses and no doubt to conceal a black eye. His lips swollen and cheekbone bruised.

Lucas cleared his throat. "Why don't we sit down?"

Riley motioned for Fudo to go first. She noticed him winced when he sat down. She frowned with concern. "Since your face is not as mangled as Thor I'm guessing he tackled you from below."

Fudo's laugh was low and self-mocking. "I think I'm getting too old for all of this."

Riley knows only too well what he means. Without his clothes on he'll probably looked as if he'd been run over by a truck.

Fudo tipped his head back, smiled up at her, dark eyes hot, wicked. "A good nurse and couple of days of R & R and I'll be good as new."

Something must have shown in Lucas' face; Fudo straightened, his muscles taut in a ferocious mixture of aggression and defense.

Impulsively Riley leaned forward, took Lucas by the elbow and propelled him towards the kitchen. The warmth of her skin surprised him.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"To the kitchen, I need your help with the coffee."

His heels clattered as he dutifully accompanied her, his steps, she noted, matching hers stride for stride.

Distracted by her thoughts, she hadn't noticed that she stopped halfway through the kitchen. His chest collided with her back, pitching her forward, and Lucas had to grab her around the waist to keep her from falling. Heat rushed from her body to his.

Lucas found himself speaking into her hair. "Something wrong?"

"Do you really want to know?"

 _Oh sure._ "Why don't I make the coffee?" he said instead.

Riley said nothing. She stood frozen in the kitchen, listening to the sound of metal clanking against metal.

Lucas thrust a steaming mug in her direction. "Here, warm up while you talk. Do you want milk?"

She shook her head. The coffee did smell wonderful. Riley took the mug, pausing a moment to press it against her breastbone. The warmth spreading through her torso wasn't like the heat that had shot through her a few minutes before, but it was comforting nonetheless.

"Lucas, you shouldn't have asked Fudo to come."

"You needed to talk to him."

"Yes I do."

"So what's the problem?" he asked.

"The problem is that you shouldn't involve yourself in any of this."

"It's a little too late now, don't you think? Come, we're being rude to our guest."

* * *

 _ **be ready folks...this is where the fun really begins 😎😎😎**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Thank you for leaving your comments and reviewing... 🙏**_

* * *

 **Part 23**

Silence filled the living room as they sipped their coffee.

The sound of Fudo clearing his throat brought the moment to an end. "Lucas said you needed to talk to me."

Riley nodded. "I was assigned here to check up on a lead about a terrorist group but I'm beginning to think that the whole thing was a hoax. I'm certain that I was specifically assigned here for a reason, to which I want to know exactly what."

Fudo didn't respond, choosing instead to look her up and down assessingly.

"What am I dealing with here?"

Still no response. He gave her another one of those assessing looks.

"Riley, I'm afraid it's not that simple," he replied.

"Never is." Lucas said the words so softly Riley doubted she was supposed to hear.

"Fine. Why don't you give me the short version."

Fudo laughed. His laugh was rich and throaty. "You're kidding, right?"

"You wish." There is it again, Lucas' murmured tone. Riley couldn't help smiling.

Fudo raised his cup and took a long drink. He finished his coffee, then set the cup on the table. "The last time we spoke you thought I was pretending to be a Yakuza," he said, standing. "I wasn't."

"Fudo," Riley stood and caught his arm before he could take a step. She heard his sharp intake of breath as he turned around. Or maybe it was hers, as she reacted to the proximity of his stare.

"Riley," Lucas called out.

Fudo's stare traveled from her face to the hand on his arm. Slowly, he pulled away.

"I am a Yakuza," he said. With a look that was enigmatic at best, "and a Kempei Tai," he added the last line in a lower voice.

 _Is that possible?_

"It's unorthodox, but it's possible," he said, reading her thoughts. "We weren't supposed to exist so we had to find ways to fund our selves. Besides how else can we gather intelligence and get close to secret societies if we don't get involved in underground actions? Are you familiar with the Italian SIM?"

"Servizio Informazioni Militari. The Kempei Tai did forge various connections with certain pre-war European Intelligence Services during the 1930s. But the Italian SIM was dismembered after the Second World War."

"Like the KGB?" he asked with a gleam of irony in his eyes.

Riley stared at him and didn't know what to say. Fudo got very serious. "Like the Kempei Tai, they too needed to support themselves."

"The Italian Mafia?" she asked with disbelief.

"Yes," he said shortly.

"Unbelievable," Lucas commented.

Riley gasped and then closed her eyes, trying hard to stay collected. She opened them again. "The CIA," she said for good measure.

"I cannot answer that." Fudo looked worried and she sighed. He can't answer her question but she knows someone who can.

"Look, I think you are a good Agent and very intelligent. Definitely smart enough to realize that you are way over your league."

When Fudo passed her, she looked up. Their eyes locked, and he caught the full brunt of her perplexed annoyance. Clearly, she didn't appreciate his parting response.

 **…** **..**

Lucas was studying her, his expression weighing. His too observant and surprisingly compassionate eyes said he'd read between the lines anyway. However all he said was, "Are you alright?"

Is she alright? She couldn't help it, she burst out laughing. Her assignment...Thor...Fudo...Lucas...was more than she could take. She laughed so hard, she fell against the wall, her head shaking in negation to his question.

Realizing that he was frowning, she forced herself to stop chortling. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have laughed."

He shook his head, his expression disapproving. "Get your purse. I'm taking you to dinner."

"Dinner?"

"Yes. We both need to eat."

"All right."

Riley was only vaguely aware during dinner. Her whole awareness was consumed with the feeling of anger and betrayal. The couple of times she glanced at Lucas, his expression was grim, disappointment flashed in his green eyes.

Dinner was a failure.

"Lucas,"

He eyed her warily. "Good night."

Incapable of saying another word, she spun on her heel and rushed to her room.

 **…** **..**

The next morning, Riley woke feeling like she had an empty hole in her chest.

She walked on silent feet into the kitchen, not wanting to wake Lucas. Unfortunately, he was standing near the coffeepot waiting for it to finish brewing when she entered.

"Good morning."

"Is it?" he asked in a flat tone.

She winced. "I'm sorry about last night."

"Are you?"

"Of course."

"Okay. You can make up for it," he informed her with breathtaking arrogance.

"How?"

"I'll think of something," he said.

"Lucas, I need to talk to Thor. Alone."

"Fine. I need to step out and Nina is off today so you can talk here."

For once, he had not stubbornly insisted on getting his own way. "Thank you."

 **…** **..**

Thor just got out of the shower when his cell phone vibrated. He glanced at the display and fumbled with the buttons and read the text message.

 _ **From: Riley**_

 _ **Need to talk. Meet me at Lucas'.**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Once again, thank you for the comments.**_

 _ **Guest: Not really sure what you mean when you asked what happened to Fudo. If you are asking about his bruises well, that's entirely Thor's fault, they had a manly discussion earlier. Or if you're asking about why Fudo left after talking to Riley, it's because he had come to like and respect her and he knows that she might get in danger and that angers and frustrates him. Wish I can give you more but I can't...because, because...**_

 ** _Anywho, like I said before...this is it people...the fun begins, so relax and enjoy the ride...till next time._**

 ** _Let me know what you guys think!_**

* * *

 **Part 24**

An hour and a half later Thor is inside the elevator of Lucas' condo. Riley was outside as the elevator doors slid open. She looked uneasy. He could see the tension in her ramrod posture as she saw him.

"Everything all right?" He watched her shoulders stiffen.

She whipped her head around, her eyes a little wider than usual. "Of course not."

Thor caught her elbow and pulled her toward the door. "Let's take this inside."

"You have a hell of a lot of explaining to do," she told him.

"No doubt you'll give me a detailed list."

She frowned at him. "Why don't you start by telling me the truth?"

His body shuddered and he was silent for a long moment. "Riley."

She glared at him. "Don't you dare tell me it's complicated."

He stepped in front of her, blocking her progress. Her eyes grew dark and large, giving him a firsthand view of how expressive they could be. Expressive and innocent. Like the rest of her face. His own eyes fell to her lips, parted ever so slightly in surprise, and for a second he forgot what they were talking about.

She reminded him, however. "What's your involvement with the Yakuza?"

"Nothing," Thor clipped.

She arched a brow. "I don't believe you."

He shrugged. "I'm involved with something but nothing with the Yakuza."

Riley looked him square in the eye, her gaze reflecting every ounce of her mettle. "Who are you involved with?"

"Colombian Cartel," he replied.

And the pin dropped. She's so stupid for not figuring it out sooner. The CIA helped with dismantling two of the Colombian Cartels, leaving only one, the Norte Del Valle Cartel.

She shook her head. "How long have you been with them?"

"Three years."

"Three years." There was something in Riley's voice that bothered him.

"I've given up a lot of things over the past three years," he said.

"Including friends?" Riley asked, surveying him with disdain.

"We were never friends." They were together, yeah, but they weren't _together_ together. They are mates, but not lovers. Partners at one point, but not friends. They were adults who respected rules and boundaries. Their non-relationship had several—all of which were clear and simple.

It's working beautifully because they followed the rules and didn't rock the boat. At least that's what he thinks.

"Answer me this," she asked, "why am I here?"

"You are a diversion, at least that's what I think they are trying to do."

"Diversion? From what?"

Thor leaned forward, dropping his voice to a conspiratorial murmur as he said, "Not from what, but to whom?"

Thor gave her a look. "You still don't know. They sent you here to distract me. NSA stumbled onto something that they weren't supposed to."

"NSA was close to finding out that the CIA was helping the biggest cartel in Colombia? The CIA was the one who hacked into their system and planted a bogus lead about a terrorist attack."

"Look, we all know that each government out there has a hand on something, it's a matter of being discrete. We play our part and they play their part. Unfortunately our little set-up was accidentally tripped by a nosey NSA Analyst. No one else was supposed to get involved, this operation was so boxed up that the higher ups got paranoid and ordered NSA shut down. What we didn't anticipate was for NSA to ask for help from the FBI. Got to give it to Howington, he did his homework and smartly played this. Although he now just acquired a target on his ass."

"So why me?"

He swallowed his sigh and straightened his shoulders. "Because they know that you're the only one that can distract me."

 **…** **..**

Once upon a time Thor thought he could have it all. A life with a woman who adored him and who wanted nothing more than to love him. To bear his children and to grow old with.

He closed his eyes, picturing what would never be. He'd given himself these few minutes to indulge in foolishness, something he couldn't afford to do again.

He smiled and tugged her to him. Desire rose and swamped him. Simply being so close made his body ache with longing. He wanted this woman in a way that defied logic.

He lowered his head and pressed his mouth against her. His hand flattened against her lower back, drawing her up against the length of his body. When she opened her mouth, he changed the angle of the kiss, deepening it, kissing her with a slow thoroughness that left her trembling.

She raised her hand to his chest and gently pushed him away from her. "Thor, stop."

That dark gaze trapped her in its unyielding depths. "I'm in love with you."

Thor's words hung in the air, gathering strength like a Caribbean Hurricane and threatening to knock Riley flat. _Love?_ How was that possible?

The silence expanded, engulfing them both in a nerve-stretching tension that threatened to snap her in two. Neither of them seemed capable of either speaking or looking away. They might have stood there until the apocalypse, but something in his expression softened and warmed into a glow of adoration she didn't deserve.

Taking his time about it, he eased closer and cupped her face in one gentle hand. She wanted to run and hide.

Paralysis kept her from doing anything.

"I'm in love with you," he said again.

That did it. Her body gave an involuntary jerk back and away. "I heard you the first time."

"Say something."

She couldn't breathe. "I don't know what to say."

"How about that you love me, too."

For some reason his response angered her. But this was how problems started. You bend the rules on one tiny thing, relay your oversight, it snowballs, and the next thing you know, chaos reigns.

Well, not her. Control was her middle name, motto and mantra. She kept her voice crisp and her face unsmiling lest he realize she was waffling. "Thor, I can't think straight right now."

Riley felt Thor stilled. "I have an out of town business to attend to, we'll talk when I get back."

Thor turned and headed out the door. Guilt sluiced through Riley. She doesn't want to deceive Thor, but most of all she doesn't want to deceive herself, that there could be something more between her and Thor other than friendship.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Hi violet1429 this chapter is for you...I hope this chapter answers some of your questions...let me know if you still have a question and I will do my best to answer you 😁**_

* * *

 **Part 25**

Lucas let himself into his home quietly, forcing a brain muddled by lack of sleep and other things to remember the alarm codes to allow his entry without setting off sirens. He'd pushed himself mercilessly for the last fourteen hours so he could finish his shooting early and come home.

Lucas went straight to his room and flopped himself on his bed. Tomorrow, Riley would learn what he had planned for them.

 **…** **..**

Lucas looked up when Riley entered the dining room. He stood politely and pulled the chair out from the table.

He smiled at her as took her seat. "Good morning."

"Good morning."

"Did you get to speak with Thor?" Lucas asked.

"Yes."

"How did it go?" he asked, sounding genuinely interested.

"As well as it can be."

"I need to go out of town and I want you along," Lucas affirmed in a voice that brooked no argument.

"When do you plan to go?" she asked.

"Today. We should be back within a couple of days."

"Okay."

"Will you be ready after lunch?"

"Sure."

 **…** **..**

They've been driving for over an hour when Riley asked, "Where are we going?"

"Tagaytay."

She spent most of the journey looking out of the window. Now they were driving through the city and out again, taking a country road leading to a village, then turning into a lane lined with various trees. After half a mile the house came into view, a huge, gracious two-storyed country home.

The entrance to the house lay through an arched corridor where the walls were inlaid with mosaics, and the ceiling adorned with detailed carpentry. At first sight it was so impressive as to be almost forbidding, but as they went deeper inside the atmosphere became more homely, until finally they came to the living room where Riley grasped.

Through the large window she can see the spectacular view of a lake. She'd heard of this place. Right by the lake is a volcano within a volcano. The scenery is picture perfect.

"This is beautiful," she said slowly.

"It is isn't it? I'll just bring our bags upstairs. Feel free to look around."

While Lucas was gone Riley did look around the room, going from one photograph to another. She heard a step, and the next moment he was in the room holding two glasses of wine and wave her to a chair, but then said nothing. She could sense his unease.

"You've been awfully quiet," he said.

"Have I?"

He shot her a sharp look, "What's going on?"

"Nothing. You're being overly suspicious," she said.

He threw himself into a chair, frowning.

"Are you filming a scene here in Tagaytay?"

"No. I needed a break," he said wryly.

"Is there something wrong?"

When he didn't answer she looked up, to find his gaze fixed on her face. She felt surrounded by him. He overwhelmed her with the sheer force of his personality and his intense masculine strength.

Panic knotted deep in her belly, warring with another primal instinct—passion. Something vital had changed. Now, for the first time, she knew what it was to want a man. Really want, with every fibre of her body.

His stare was so steady, so intense that Riley shivered, wondering what he was thinking. His face was so still she could discern no expression.

Lucas rose to his feet, "Come I'll show you to your room."

* * *

 ** _️ ️ WARNING: mature theme and extreme RUCAS overload...please read with caution!_**

* * *

They scaled the stairs quietly. He opened the door of the first bedroom. Riley eyed her bag in the corner right away.

"Get some rest and I'll see you later," he pressed his lips to her in a chaste kiss.

"Okay," she whispered.

He kissed her again, and this time she responded with generosity, parting her lips further so he could find his way inside.

He kissed her, tasting her mouth that had haunted his dreams for far too long. She moaned softly against his lips. He deepened the kiss with passion he hadn't felt for too damn long. She tasted perfect, she felt perfect, and he craved her like he'd never craved a woman before.

He made a feral sound low in his throat that sent shivers throughout her body, and pulled her forward. His hand came around her and pressed against her tailbone, bringing her into intimate contact with his lower body. She felt his rigid length hard against her belly.

Some small part of her sanity remained and the muffled voice of reason asked her what she thought she was doing, but she had no answer. Because she was at a turning point in her life. He was the only man she'd ever wanted enough to forget about caution and take a chance. She knew that if she hadn't chosen him to be her first lover she'd have regretted it for the rest of her life.

Lucas broke the kiss and looked down at her, the angles of his face drawn with an emotion she did not recognize, "I want you."

"Riley?"

"What?" she forced out of a throat dry with desire.

"Tell me what you want."

She didn't want to hold back any longer. Not tonight. "I want you too, Lucas."

His body shuddered and he was silent for a long moment. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

He kissed her then, a soft claiming of her lips that left her wanting more when he broke the kiss to guide her towards the bed. He pulled off his clothes. She couldn't help looking at what he had revealed, her gaze drawn as powerfully as if controlled by an outside force. And it was...his overt sexiness. He was so incredibly attractive. Every part of him.

Daunting, too. He was so very much a man. He walked towards her.

Lucas ran a fingertip from the rapid pulse in her neck down over the curve of her breast and then circled one hard tip before brushing directly over it. She gasped, her hands clenching at her sides.

He helped her out of her sun dress. He came down beside her, his hand touching her thigh and she sucked in a shocked breath. The intimacy was so new.

He laid his hand on her shoulder, brushing her collar bone with his thumb, his eyes devouring her like a hungry tiger. He kissed along her jaw. His lips played with the corner of hers, his tongue darting out to taste her in a way that made her shiver. She turned and gave him her mouth. She held nothing back and the kiss turned carnal, its heat scorching her nerve endings into blazing life.

Lucas touched her while their lips were locked in the sensual battle toward pleasure. His hands laid claim to every inch of her flesh. She caressed him up and down and groaned against her lips, kissing her again with rapacious desire.

He let her explore, guiding her hand when she grew shy. Each touch made his body rigid with vibrating tension.

Lucas pulled her hand away. "That's enough," he growled.

He entered her in a slow glide that teased her with what would come while he filled her completely. An explosion of unbelievable pleasure suddenly splintered into pain, and her sharp cry caused him to still instantly.

Pain and embarrassment mingled in equal measure and for a moment Riley dug her nails hard into his shoulders, afraid to move in case moving made it worse. And then suddenly the pain was gone and there was only pleasure, she began to move under him, needing more than the tantalizing slowness of his tender possession.

He was not slow to take the hint, he set a pace that soon had her writhing in renewed pre-orgasmic bliss. His mouth slammed over hers and swallowed the scream she could not stifle. He went rigid above her, arms tightening around her with passionate force as he found completion inside her.

Lucas collapsed. The weight of his body should have been uncomfortable, but instead it felt right. Wonderful in fact. He nuzzled her neck. "You are perfect."

* * *

 ** _What do you guys think? Let me know people..._**


	26. Chapter 26

**Part 26**

When Riley woke, she was alone in the bed and wearing the t-shirt Lucas had worn the night before. He must have slipped it on her while she slept because she didn't remember putting it on. She remembered making love...more than once.

She took a shower, dressed in a fresh pair of jeans and t-shirt. Riley found him in the kitchen preparing breakfast.

"Hi."

"You're up. I was going to bring you breakfast in bed."

Riley looked at him then, blushing under his quizzical stare. "Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"Uh...yes. Very well. Thank you."

A slow half smile eased across his lips and crinkled the edges of his eyes, making him irresistible. As always, her body responded, from the tingling awareness of her over-sensitized skin down to her curling toes.

"Red meat, eggs and rice?"

"Yup. Filipino breakfast—the red meat is cured pork, they call it tocino."

Riley smiled. "It's looks delicious. I didn't know you can cook."

"Of course I can cook. Take a seat so we can eat. Make sure you eat a lot cause you'll be needing a lot of energy." His eyes dropped in a leisurely appraisal of Riley's body, making her heat up so that her face felt brick-red by the time their eyes met again.

"You'll need the energy because I'll tour you around Tagaytay," he said, almost musingly.

Riley didn't even bother to comment. All she could think of was the night to come, and the ones after that, repeating what she'd just shared with Lucas.

 **…** **..**

By the time the weekend came Riley felt emotionally wrung out. Lucas filled her—mind, body and soul. They'd only been sleeping together for two nights, but already it was nearly impossible to remember a time when she hadn't slept in the cocoon of his possessive embrace. He was consuming her utterly, and her already tenuous control of her emotions was rapidly unravelling.

So when Ross called her on Saturday morning Riley was livid.

"Director Covette wants you on the plane back to DC by Friday."

"This Friday? Why so soon? Ross, what's going on?"

"We'll discuss things once you get back."

She didn't argue any further, recognizing the implacable expression of Ross' voice. "Okay," she said weakly instead.

Terminating the call, Riley dropped her phone into her pocket and went to look for Lucas.

"Hi."

Lucas gave a predatory smile. "Hey."

Riley pulled a face and shook her head. "Do you have any plans for today?"

"Nothing except make love to you during daylight."

She blushed, "All you think about is sex. I don't know whether to be flattered or exasperated."

"You should be flattered. I'm a man. I'm programmed to think about nothing but sex." Lucas gave her a smile.

Riley gave a disbelieving laugh. "You're impossible."

His gaze lingered on her face. "Yes I am. So we're going to rectify that," he told her softly.

Riley's stomach curled with wicked excitement and desperate nerves. Before she could stop him, he closed his fingers around her wrist and hooked her arms around his neck. Then slid his hands down her back and cupped her bottom.

"You have the most fantastic body," he groaned.

 **…** **..**

Finally she lay in bed, sated and exhausted, one arm draped over his powerful chest, her cheeks against the warmth of his shoulder. Her new level of attentiveness was unsettling. There was a shift in their relationship that he didn't understand.

"Riley, we need to talk," he spoke softly and gently, and pressed an affectionate kiss against her warm flesh, hugging her tightly. "I'm –," he broke off as she withdrew from him and sprang from bed.

"I'm leaving on Friday," her voice cracked.

Lucas froze with shock. "This Friday?"

Her legs buckled and she sank down onto the edge of the bed. "I spoke to Ross earlier and they want me back."

Without looking at her, he strode through a door and slammed it behind him. And then she heard the sounds of a shower running.

A tidal wave of relief surged over her and she stopped. Her limbs suddenly drained of strength, she plopped back onto bed. Feeling unsettled and confused, she lay on her back, staring up at the ceiling.

Eventually the noise of the shower stopped and moments later Lucas strolled back into the bedroom. He'd pulled on a pair of jeans and his hair was still damp from the shower.

"Aren't you going to say something?" Riley sat up in the bed.

He looked at her then, and his eyes were cold as ice. "What would you like me to say?"

She glanced at the rumpled sheets on the bed, her eyes glistening with tears. "Something. Anything. Just _talk_ to me." Suddenly it felt wrong to be naked, and she reached for her shirt.

"Marry me," he blurted out.

Hold up. Lucas floundered, wishing he could cut out his tongue and then swallow it whole as protection against any other impromptu confessions. Had he actually said that aloud? That he wanted to marry her?

Brilliant. Genius. This whole thing had been a disaster from beginning to end. Well, except for the explosive sex. That had gone well. But then she'd told him she's leaving, shooting his best-laid plans straight to hell.

He'd meant to start slow. Why hadn't he started slow? He knew she was skittish. Didn't Jack say that one of the basic principle of combat is to know your opponent? Not that they were opponents, but still. He knew her defense mechanism was to hide behind layers of rules and caution. He knew she needed careful finagling. And had he kept any of these key pieces of information in mind just now? Hell, no. He'd been so upset he'd lost his freaking head.

"Lucas," her voice cracked and she slid out of bed and walked over to him.

He took her hands and pressed them to his bare chest, letting her feel the relentless pounding of his heartbeat.

" _Don't,_ Lucas."

He nodded somberly. How about if he switched to thinking about something else for a minute? That'd be a nice change. He gave it his best effort for ten seconds...and nope. He couldn't pull it off, which was a sad commentary on her superhuman powers over him.

"I'm sorry. This feels weird," she confided nervously. "And a bit awkward, I suppose."

"Awkward?" Shocked out of his contemplation by her inappropriate choice of adjective, Lucas turned on her. "We've gone beyond _awkward._ " His tone was savage, and he saw her take several steps backwards. "I asked you to marry me and all you can say is that you feel weird? What was going on in that female brain of yours?"

Her temper stirred and she stood taller. "My apologies if you find my response inaccurate. I didn't know that you were asking a question. It sounded more like a command."

"I'm asking you to stay here and marry me," Lucas didn't bother softening his tone, and shock flared in her eyes.

She wanted what he offered, but fear and uncertainty froze her in place. She trembled with the effort to speak. Her throat worked for an endless moment, and when the words came they were heavy with pain. "I can't."

"You want to know what I think?" His voice was thickened and raw. "You can stay and marry me, you just don't want to."

There was a deathly silence and then he turned, his eyes empty of emotion. "That's it for us then." The savage bite in his tone was a perfect match for the chill in his eyes. "Goodbye, Riley."

* * *

 ** _Let me clarify some things, Thor and Riley had worked closely before. At one point in Riley's career she was recruited by the CIA but Riley didn't like it so she quit and joined the FBI instead and after that Thor distanced himself from Riley. Thor is not only a CIA Agent but he's also a Special Forces Army and he's a bad ass Agent who is very focused and controlled but he does have a soft spot: RILEY. NSA asked for Riley because they needed her to distract Thor so they can investigate what he's doing or what's going on in the Philippines._**

 ** _As for Lucas and Riley's relationship...well it's hard to explain. Love and Logic doesn't always go hand in hand. Lucas had previous romantic relationships so he's more attuned with his feelings where as Riley was more focused on her career and all these romantic feelings are new to her. The best explanation I can give is that, Riley is scared. She just met this guy who rocks her world and yet she doesn't really know him and on the other hand Thor whom she has known for a while and yet doesn't see him other than a close friend told her he loves her. For Riley it's new territory and very complicated._**

 ** _Kissing men...hmmm, technically Riley only kissed Lucas. Thor and Fudo kissed Riley. Fudo only kissed Riley because one of his men walked in on them with Riley holding a sword (it was just to save Riley) and she knows that, as for Thor...we all know how he feels about her._**

 _ **hopefully I answered some of your questions and... I know you guys have things to say so please fell free to do so.**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Thank you -thank you for the comments and reviews, I really appreciate getting feed backs from you guys.**_

 _ **Happy holidays everyone!**_

* * *

 **PART 27**

Riley knocked and stepped into Lucas' spacious bedroom. She hasn't seen or spoken to Lucas since he walked out on her after their argument. Riley was beyond pissed when she realized that he left her at his vacation house and had Edmin picked her up three hours later. She get that he was upset but to leave her high and dry? The man is an ass!

The sound of the door opening sent a wave of panic through Riley. Why had she come? Lucas doesn't deserve anything else from her. She's leaving and the chances of them seeing each other after this is slim to none. Slowly Riley turned toward the man she'd once thought she could be with. Her Topanga.

"Riley?"

"I'm leaving for the airport soon. I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye and thanking you for all your help," she finally said. "Take care Lucas."

"That's it?"

Riley's stomach churned with emotions she'd thought she buried. But she was an FBI Agent, a professional. She could do this, especially if she kept her distance from Lucas. "That's it."

"You're making a big mistake Riley. We could have been good together."

"Really? Are you sure about that?"

"Of course I'm sure. I asked you to marry me didn't I?"

"Lucas you didn't asked me, you were ordering me to. How can you think that we are going to be good together when the first argument came our way you left me. You don't walk away Lucas. You stay and talk. Have a meaningful conversation with your partner. You listen and try to understand them. I didn't come here to argue. I'm sorry Lucas but I'm not the one you need."

Lucas lowered his voice and said to her, "No, I guess not."

 **…..**

The clock on the car dashboard showed three minutes until six when Edmin pulled into the Manila International Airport. Riley got out and Edmin stepped out of the car to help her with her luggage all the way to the glass revolving door. With a quick good bye and thank you to Edmin, Riley walked inside.

Riley took half a dozen steps inside before the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. Her nude heels clicked on the marble floor as she headed down the long hallway into the check-in counter. As predicted the airport is crowded and the lines to check in was long. From the corner of her eye, she glimpsed someone turning the corner at the far end of the hallway. Riley forced herself to ease out a steadying breath.

It was past seven by the time Riley had her luggage checked in. She wasn't sure how long the line would be at the immigration area so she decide to use the restroom first. As a precaution Riley ensured that she was alone before stepping across the hall to the restroom. Since the light was on, she pushed the door open and looked inside. Bending her knees, Riley peeked beneath a closed stall door. Empty. Just in case, she pushed open all the doors. She was just going to step into one of the stall when strong arms grabbed her from behind, and a hand clamped over her mouth.

Riley clawed at the hand, the muscular arms pulled her up against a hard chest and her feet left the floor as she screamed beneath the muzzle of her attacker's hand. "Shh, baby, it's me. Riley, it's me."

Riley went limp as the hoarse voice whispered against her ear. She dropped her fingers from the sinewed forearms and braced them against the cold tile wall. Suddenly, the hands that had trapped her were the only thing keeping her on her feet.

"No more screaming, okay?" Thor's warm breath caressed her ear and nape.

Riley nodded. She turned as the hand slipped away. "What the hell Thor?" Riley asked as she flattened her palm over the thudding beat of his heart. Then she pushed some distance between them and smacked his shoulder. "How dare you. What do you think you're …? How… why are you here?"

Thor's warm chuckle made her temper rise higher. "There it is. The infamous Riley Matthew's temper. Had to say, I missed that."

Riley's eyes narrowed. "Answer the damn question Thor."

"You mean questions?"

Riley stepped forward and was about to swing at Thor when he grabbed her wrist and quickly answered her. "You can't leave. At least not yet. I'm pretty sure that my cover had been blown and I just got word that a big shipment of weapons and cocaine are on its way to the hands of the Abu Sayyaf."

"So why tell me?"

"Because I need you to make contact with Fudo." Thor grabbed her hand and pulled her to the door behind him. "We need to get out of here. I know you don't trust me right now but I need you to help me out."

He inched open the door to check the hallway. "Take off your shoes and carry them." Before she could ask another question, he answered. "They're noisy. And I don't want anyone to follow us."

Once she'd slipped the high-heels off her feet and anchored the straps around her fingers, he pulled her out the door into the shadows. The marble floor was icy beneath her bare feet, but his quick stride and solid grip forced her to hurry along behind him. "Where are we going?" She thumbed over her shoulder toward the emergency exit.

"I can't tell you."

Riley tugged against his hand. "Then I can't go with you. Like you said, I don't trust you right now. You have no right to come in here and haul me off like so much—"

She plowed into his broad back when he abruptly stopped. Thor turned, catching her by the shoulders, his fingers pinching as he dipped his face close to hers. "I get it. I do. You're pissed at me and as much as I want to clear things with us, now is not the time. I need Agent Matthews right now." Riley braced her palms against his chest, trying to push him away, not liking this cryptic bully he'd become.

"As you wish."

Thor shook his head. "Thank you." He shifted his grip to her hand again, pulling her into a jog behind him, leading her to the parking lot door.

…..

Thor turned onto the highway and put his burner phone on speaker mode on the seat beside him to listen to the last of Russell Jackson's explicit instructions regarding her. "I'll hide her someplace safe."

If only he'd been able to find more evidence on the person that's been infusing the radical group Abu Sayyaf with drugs and weapons before his cover had been blown. But with citizens too scared of the consequences to stand up and tell the truth about their small town, Thor's only option had been to go deeper in his cover. He knew that this mission wasn't like anything else he'd done so far. For a small country, the Philippines is congested with big criminals. Heck, the government is part of those criminals. He'd been more than eager to accept the assignment and earn some points toward his next promotion with the White House.

But now he regretted that his career goals had put Riley in harm's way. "You'll explain Riley's disappearance to her team?"

Russell Jackson heaved an onerous sigh over the phone. "I'll come up with something. But I want this dealt with quickly and quietly. Understand, Benward?"

"Yes, sir."

"Listen to him, Agent Matthews. You guys can't screw this up." Thor glanced across the truck. But she was staring straight ahead through the windshield, refusing to answer.


	28. Chapter 28

**PART 28**

Riley waited until the call disconnected before speaking, "The White House Chief of Staff?"

Thor's stomach turned at the quaver he heard in Riley's quiet voice. He spared a glance away from the rush hour traffic that was backing up their exit point. Her eyes were shadowed with anger, disbelief and a whole lot of mistrust.

The loyalty he'd sworn and this undercover operation gone south felt wrong somehow. He'd owed a loyalty to Riley that he'd betrayed. Any kind of explanation or apology in the face of those shadowed eyes seemed pretty lame right now.

"I told you this was huge. Multiple Agents had lost their lives already and the increasing threat to US soil from Afghanistan, Syria and now the ISIS had the White House on edge. CIA was monitoring the Abu Sayyaf for a while and with Bin Laden gone, they were quiet for a time. Until somebody gave them a boost. This was supposed to be a check and go operation but things rarely go according to plan. Only Russell and my handler knew I was going undercover." He gripped the steering wheel of his truck, eyeing the four lanes of traffic heading south at a snail's pace. "Three years I've spent integrating myself with the Cartel, wheeling and dealing here in the Philippines on their behalf. Do you have any idea how much drugs had been dumped here? Millions of dollar worth of drugs and for what? To support a war that is senseless. Three years and I'm still no closer to closing this shit! Fucking NSA had to get involved."

"Thor, who is your handler? Why can't he pull you out?" Riley went silent on him again for a minute. The silence was harder to bear than the angry words and punch on the arm had been. "He didn't pull you out because you didn't want him to—"

"It's not that simple." Thor reached across the seat.

But she yanked her hand away. "Like hell! You know what? It doesn't matter. Let's finished the job."

 **…..**

Involving Riley in this mess is _not_ how Thor wanted to spend a Friday night. Or any other night for that matter.

Thor dragged in a long breath and climbed out of the truck. Despite the sun having already set, it was still hot with both the heat and humidity nearing triple digits. He felt the trickle of sweat on his temple before he even made it up the steps of the craftsman's house.

He glanced around. Old habits. But despite the sudden knot in his gut, there was nothing to catch his attention. The rental house was on the outskirts of town, located at the end of a narrow farm road. No nearby neighbors. Just trees, fields and lots of peace and quiet. Something Riley would have appreciated.

Peace and quiet were things she definitely wouldn't get tonight though.

"Did it pass inspection?" Riley asked. "Do you want me to go back inside the truck or can I go inside the house with you?" Riley dodged his gaze and folded her arms over her chest.

He nodded, stepped inside to wait. "Do you have your cell phone on you?"

Riley nodded and pulled the phone from her pocket to hand it over. The bright light of the phone screen lit up his face, exposing a catlike gleam in his green eyes and familiar lines that seemed to be etched a little more deeply beside his eyes and mouth. He started scrolling and quickly typed a message.

"I texted Fudo. Hopefully he gets the message and be here as soon as possible."

Riley just nodded.

 **…..**

Fudo eased his hand over the Sig Sauer concealed in the holster beneath his black polo shirt. He didn't want to draw his gun unless it was one hundred percent necessary.

Hell, he hoped it wouldn't be, but his gut was telling him something was wrong. Last he heard Riley was on her way back to Washington. To say that he's surprise to get a text message from her is an understatement. This could be a trap but he didn't care, he wanted to make sure that she's alright. He glanced around making note of his surroundings, careful not to make a noise. He was just about to step onto the stair when the door flew open.

"You're not Riley," Fudo commented.

The man's only response was a grunt as he closed the door. Fudo followed suit.

"Fudo?" Riley whispered.

"Riley? What the hell are you still doing here?" Fudo growled.

She straightened and they stared at each other across three feet of charged space.

"Riley didn't send you the message I did." Thor clarified.

Fudo cursed. He considered walking out but he chanced a look at Riley and though he could no longer clearly see her face, he heard the small sound that bubbled up in her throat. "What do you want from me?"

"I need you to arrange a meeting with the Cartel."

"Is that all?" Fudo asked sarcastically.

"Dammit—"

"Thor, stop!" Riley interrupted. "Fudo, Thor's cover had been blown. There's an exchange happening sometime this week and we need to stop it."

"No," Fudo ground out. "You were supposed to go home and distance yourself from all this." He turned to Thor. "What were you thinking dragging her back in?" Fudo's sharp tone could have cut through steel plates.

Riley tensed as Thor strode forward. "You think I wanted her involved? You think I didn't want her safe? You have no fucking idea—none!"

Fudo glared at Thor. "Jack Ass!" Fudo ground his teeth. "One look at her and you and the Cartel would know exactly how to cut you to pieces. Every fucking person with eyes will know what she is to you. You just handed them a fucking Ace."

Riley watched Thor's whole body clench. "I know," Thor said in a hard voice.

Riley's eyes met Thor's, but neither of them spoke. Her attention whipped back to Fudo as he spoke.

Fudo kept his gaze steady. "You're going to use her as bait."


	29. Chapter 29

**PART 29**

Thor felt a shudder go through his body. Him and Riley had discussed the plan and gone over it multiple times but now that Fudo voiced it, Thor couldn't help but feel torn.

"This is bull shit," Fudo said, then exited.

When the door slammed closed, Thor sighed out a breath.

Riley clenched her fists. "Fudo's not the enemy."

 **…..**

As Riley stepped onto the porch, Fudo looked up.

Keeping her voice pleasant, she asked, "You wouldn't happen to have a burger and fries with you by any chance?"

A smile flickered on his thin lips. "Unfortunately no."

"This is crazy," Fudo muttered, struggling to catch his breath. And struggling to remind himself why he was in this damn country. He was supposed to be doing a job.

With a small sigh, Riley closed her hand over his shoulder. "Not crazy. Just utterly complicated. You, me and Thor, we're all trapped in a nightmare, and we're reaching out to each other."

He dragged in a breath. "But dammit Riley, that's just it. You didn't have to be here."

"You think so? How long do you think it'll be before the FBI get embroiled in all this? It might not be here per se but eventually I will get involved."

"Start talking," he told Riley. "I want you tell me everything you and Thor are planning. And Riley, for your sake I want you to tell me everything."

She didn't exactly jump into an explanation. It took her several snail-crawling moments. "I will. Let's get inside."

 **…..**

"Your plan is good but there's a million little things that might or might not go anywhere. Forget about the Cartel. We all want them gone but the reality of it is that they are as deep and as wide as the Marianas Trench. Hit them by hitting their pot of gold. That we got a name."

"Who?" The man was dead; he just didn't know it yet.

"Pandapatan. Datu Salem Pandapatan of the Abu Sayyaf."

Thor stood, his head clearing as he processed the news. He had a name. A different purpose.

"Easy." Fudo shook his head. "He's no regular guy. _Datu_ means prince. His family ties are deep within the community. It won't be easy to get to him."

Thor almost laughed at that. What the hell did he care? "Don't worry about me."

"I don't. Listen—" Fudo blocked his path. "His surrounded by his people who are treating him as their salvation. They will die for him and make no mistake, even the women are armed."

Fudo's eyes held a world of meaning.

"You have a way in?" Possibilities opened up all of a sudden.

"I might."

Thor wanted Pandapatan dead. _Now._ He can't crush the Cartel but he can cut some of its cash flow.

"What's the plan?" Riley asked as dryly as she could—danger rolled off Thor in waves. Anger, the deadly kind, nested deep in his eyes, the darkest she'd ever seen.

"I want Pandapatan," he said, his deep voice booming, bouncing off the walls.

Riley stared at Thor. The Datu was a monster, no doubt about it. She too wanted to take him down. The man in question bombed cities, public transportations in the country and now posing a threat to the United States. She took the bombing personal even though she was thousands of miles away. But Pandapatan was too much to tackle alone.

"We all do," she told Thor. "We have to play this right. We get one chance at this. We catch the bastard, I bring him in. I want him to spend a good long time rotting in Guantanamo Bay before they put him out of his misery. I want to make sure he has time to regret what he's done. And one more thing," she said after a brief pause. "As long as we're all working together, I'm the boss."

 **…..**

"I hate stakeouts."

Riley bit back a grin at the way Thor's voice dripped with disgust. "Embrace it. It brings results." Not that the last two days hadn't gotten to her, too. Thor Benward was…a man with a strong presence. Their unfinished business hanging over their heads doesn't help either.

"I say we go in there and find a way to make her tell us where the bastard is." He was vibrating with impatience.

At least he was talking more. In the beginning, his dark silence had filled the car, heavy with the weight of his anger.

"No. We wait."

"This is a waste of time—"

"Shut up." Riley said the words slowly and with emphasis. "You need to calm down or so help me I will knock you out."

His eyes were steady on her face. "Why are you so calm? I know you're as upset as I am."

She shrugged and didn't deny his words. "Because one of us has to be level headed. And from the very beginning you had already been one short fuse from exploding."

The small electric device on the console came to life with a hiss of static.

"She's getting a call." Thor put on his earpiece.

Riley followed his example and listened to a familiar exchange. "The neighbor."

"This isn't getting us anywhere. I say we go in and talk to her."

"We wait," she said. "According to Fudo's sources, Jenny and Pandapatan are tight. Budding affair or something. Sooner or later, he'll come to her, or she'll go to him. We go in now, we ruin everything."

As boring as daytime stakeout seemed, nighttime surveillance was the pits. The world slept while you stared at a black window for hours on end. Still, Riley wasn't going to whine about it like some rookie.

Speaking of which, Thor was slumbering in his seat next to her. She didn't have the heart to wake him. He'd seen a couple of sleepless nights lately.

He grunted in his sleep and tried to adjust his body into a more comfortable position.

The light in Jenny Mendez's house came on. Riley put the binoculars to her eyes, but couldn't see anything. The light went out. Maybe the woman had just gone to the bathroom. Then the light came on again. Maybe she was signaling to someone.

"Thor." Riley reached over to touch his shoulder.

In the next second she was halfway across his lap, her hands pinned to the dashboard behind her.

"Thor." Instinct had her say his name again instead of fighting back. With the position they were in, it would have taken him little effort to snap her neck if she forced him into action before he was fully awake and realized she wasn't the enemy.

A harsh breath exploded from his lungs as his hands gentled, ran down the side of her arms. "Riley," he said into the darkness and crushed her to him. "I had…bad dream."

His chest was wide and hard with muscle, the heat of sleep radiating through his clothes. The sensation jolted her, she pulled away. "Thor, it's—"

She didn't have to finish the sentence. He'd finally awaken fully.

"Sorry. I thought…" He let his head drop back and let her go.

"It's okay." She looked away, unsure how to respond to the glimpse of vulnerability he allowed her.

A small movement caught her eye by the buildings across the parking lot.

"There she goes." She refocused immediately and turned the key in the ignition.

After two days of waiting, Jenny Mendez was finally on the move.

"Sorry about that, earlier," Thor said as they followed Mendez's white Honda down the boulevard at a comfortable pace.

"No big deal." Riley let another car come between them, but didn't fall too far back.

He looked straight ahead. "Should we contact Fudo?"

"No need. He knows. We're being watched and followed since we parted ways," she said.

Thor glanced over. "Sneaky bastard."

"Takes one to know one."

"Wise ass." He gave her a half smile.

"You think it's Pandapatan?" Riley asked as they watched a tall, wiry man get out of his ancient Jeep in front of a 24-hour Laundromat and slide into Mendez's car.

"Doesn't fit the description." Thor examined him through binoculars. "Of course, he could have altered his appearance."

"I'll run his plate." Riley was already on her cell phone. "A friend of a friend." She flashed a grin at his questioning look.

"Omar Ismael," she said as she hung up with her contact.

"Is he in the militia?"

She was already dialing. "Hi. Riley. I wouldn't have woken you, but I need details for Omar Ismael." She waited.

"What did he say?"

" _She_ said that Ismael is with the Abu Sayyaf, a high ranking member. Well like and respected in the community, same as Pandapatan."

Thor swore.

"It's not as bad as that," she said, all patience. "We are collecting threads. Until now, we had only one line leading to Pandapatan, now we have two."

He supposed they could look at it like that. "If they split, I take Ismael, you follow the woman."

"You're sexist," she said. "It's not an attractive quality."

"You think you could take him?"

"I could take them both, but that's not the point."

"I'm not. Sexist," he said after a minute, thinking that of course she was right about being able to handle whatever came her way. He took a deep breath. He had an assignment to finish.

"Here we go," Riley said as Jenny's car started up. "They're leaving together."

And they weren't going to her place. Ismael was at the wheel. He drove in the opposite direction.

* * *

 _ **Yup, I did it. I've updated three stories in less than a week...I'm the woman! And now, I'm exhausted...lol...like I said I don't think I can keep this up. Please let me know which of my incomplete stories you'd like me to complete first. So far this is the tally I got:**_

 _ **\- Blood Desire (0)**_

 _ **\- Designs by Love (3)**_

 _ **\- Love in Harm's Way (1)**_

 _ **\- Love Travels Time (2)**_

 _ **If you have a favorite please vote and don't be quiet about it. I promise I will finish all of them it's just hard to do it all at the same time...my head gets confused and my inspiration kinda walks out the door.**_

 _ **As always, please leave your review and comments.**_


	30. Chapter 30

_**WARNING: Scenes involve mature language and violence.**_

 ** _NOTE: I do not own Girl Meets World and it's characters._**

* * *

 **PART 30**

Riley's phone rang, she answered it and put it on speaker.

"Nice of you to tell me that you're on the move," Fudo said. "I'm hurt, thought we're in—"

"Cut the crap Fudo. You put a tail on us," Riley interrupted. "I also know that the tail was for me. Gosh, you are as predictable as Thor."

"Hey, no need to insult me. Just want to ensure that you're safe." Fudo paused. "Is everything okay there?"

That put a smile in Riley's face. "Yes, Thor's still grumpy as ever."

"Don't care. Stay safe," Fudo added and ended the call.

There was still enough of a dark mood lingering in the car, but Thor thought he might punch some holes in that mood. _"He likes me."_ he taunted.

Riley paused, even fought a little smile. "He _totally_ likes you."

 **…..**

"I'm going in." Thor got out of the car.

They'd been watching the damn motel all morning. Ismael had dropped Jenny off, then left. They'd hedged their bets on the theory that the man brought Jenny here for a quick meeting with Pandapatan.

"Stop." Riley came after him. "These things take time. He might not come till tonight."

He considered, knew she was right, but it didn't help his frustration. "At the very least, I am stretching my legs. They've been asleep since I set foot in that sardine can of yours."

She looked offended. "It's a perfect surveillance vehicle."

"I don't see what was wrong with mine."

"Other than it smells and the interior looks questionable?"

Her phone must have buzzed in her pocket because she pulled it out and opened it.

"What's up?" She listened. "Thanks for the heads up. Let me know if you hear anything." She tucked the phone away. "Friend of mine," she said when she was done. "Word is, there's a lot of chatter going on about a reckoning—"

He didn't like the sound of that, "Please tell me that these chatters mentioned a place and time or something?"

She laughed. "Hardly. The bad guys won't make it that easy."

"They are baiting us." He kept an eye on the old green pickup that circled the parking lot.

"They are, but we're smarter."

He was about to respond when the motel door opened and Jenny Mendez walked out not ten feet from them, heading their way.

He froze. What now? Thor couldn't think of anything but the oldest trick in the book. He pulled Riley to his chest, tilted her head to his and bent to her lips like he meant it.

It had been a good long time since he had kissed Riley. Apparently, his body hadn't forgotten a thing. Now that he'd gotten another smallest of tastes, he wanted to go on and do a good job of it.

"Mmm."

Which one of them made that noise?

He had to stop. If he lingered at her lips a moment more, he risked losing his professionalism.

Somewhere above him, she cleared her throat. "She's gone back in. Just came out to get the paper."

Right. He moved away and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Sorry." He had to clear his throat, too. "I couldn't think of anything else."

"It's—fine. We should probably get into the car and drive around the building, pull into another spot."

"Good idea." He started out. They couldn't just stand there. Mendez's window looked out front. She might have been watching.

"Did you notice?" Riley asked, nodding toward a green pickup that had circled the parking lot three times that she had counted. They watched as it pulled up to the building and stopped. A stocky, middle-aged man got out, looked around furtively then walked through the motel door.

Not Pandapatan. He was at least a foot shorter than Pandapatan's data suggested. But still, very suspicious.

"I'll check it out." Riley was already on her way.

"I can do it," he said, not liking the idea he wouldn't be able to see her once she disappeared behind the door that lead to the rooms.

She tilted her head and gave him an impatient look. "You move like military. You walk like a sergeant for heaven's sake."

"Colonel," he said under his breath and let her go.

She was back in ten minutes. "He went into Mendez's room. I heard 'Careful…they don't know anything…just the beginning…' The air conditioner was going so that's all I could hear. I think he's about ready to come out."

"You listened at the door?" God, if one of them had come out and caught her… At this stage, they had to consider anyone connected to Pandapatan armed and dangerous.

"Best I could do." She looked as frustrated as he felt.

"I should have gone in."

"You really need to learn how to handle teamwork. Was I the last partner you had? If so, you really need to go look for a partner."

He was coming up with a snappy retort. It was on the tip of his tongue. But then she reached back for her snack pack, her breasts pushing against the soft material of her T-shirt, inches from his arm.

And all he could do was grunt.

 **…..**

Thor wrote down the pickup's license plate number and texted it to Fudo. He considered following the guy once he left, then decided against it. His instincts said Pandapatan would be closer to the woman than to any of his buddies.

Five minutes after the man's departure, another arrived. Mendez had six visitors in the next two hours.

"What the hell is she doing? Servicing the troops?" Thor tapped his feet, impatient. "We should grab one of the bastards and get him to tell us where Pandapatan is."

"If we do, Pandapatan will know we're close to him. He'll go even deeper underground," Riley said, watching the latest visitor with a thoughtful expression, her dark eyebrows drawn together over deep brown eyes. "I'm not sure they know where he is."

"Hell they don't." And he had a couple of ideas on how to get the information out of them. Rage had been collecting in him; more and more with each man as he thought about what part each might have played in the bombings and the pending attack on his own country. Had this one made the bomb? Had this one placed it? Was this the one who'd figured out a way around security?

He wanted to get them; every one of them. That they lived, breathed, walked, while hundreds of victims were being buried in cemeteries all over the city was an insult to everything he believed in. But he wanted to get their head the most, he wanted Pandapatan. The rest could wait.

"I think she's passing on instructions," Riley said. "Think about it. It makes sense. She's standing in for Pandapatan."

Not a bad theory. He turned over the idea this way and that.

She shook her head slowly. "But how is he getting in touch with her?"

Damned if he knew. He had placed bugs all over her apartment the same day Riley got the woman's address from Fudo's source. The FBI was checking her mail, kept tabs on her email.

"Here she comes," he said, as Jenny appeared in the doorway and glanced around the parking lot.

She was picked up by the same man who'd brought her there. Thor started up the car and followed them back to the Laundromat parking lot, then to her apartment.

But the light in her window didn't come on, even several minutes after she'd been dropped off at the front door.

"Maybe she's feeding the dogs first," Riley suggested.

"The neighbor's apartment!" They thought of it at the same time. Mendez had the key so she could get in to take care of her neighbor's pets.

Pandapatan hadn't run off with the rest of his buddies. He'd been hiding in plain sight.

 **…** **.**

"I take the door, you take the window," Riley whispered as they entered the building.

For once Thor didn't object, but went around. He probably figured once she knocked on the door, Pandapatan would try to skip the back way, she mused.

The apartment seemed silent, no noise from TV, no sound of anyone moving around in there.

She drew her gun and tapped on the door. "Building maintenance."

No response.

She knocked again. "We are having a problem with the gas lines; I have to come in and check each apartment."

Nobody stirred inside. This is not going to work. Pandapatan won't believe her, a foreigner won't be working as a maintenance personnel. But what the heck. "This is a mandatory check. I'm using the master key to come in," she gave another warning then pushed the key she'd gotten from the super into the lock.

The man had been more than accommodating. He didn't like the idea of a wanted criminal hiding out in his complex, and saw the wisdom in having two foreigner _cops_ taking care of his problem as opposed to the Philippine police swarming the building and shooting everything up.

"I'm coming in." Riley pushed the door open, gun in hand, went in low, and stepped to the side. The living room was empty. She shoved another door open and found three cats lounging in a small bathroom. She closed the door on them and moved toward the bedroom, caught the slightest of sounds and froze.

"Don't shoot," Thor said before he opened the door and walked out.

"Where are they?"

She scanned the apartment, zeroed in on the broom closet the same time as he did. The folding door was partially open.

They moved into position without a single word, each understanding what had to be done next.

"Come out with your hands in the air," she said in her best ass-kicking voice.

She didn't expect the man to come out meekly, immediately, but she hadn't expected him to be shooting through the door, kicking his way out, either. Riley dropped and rolled behind the couch for cover.

Pandapatan had a bloody semiautomatic.

Wood splinters flew over her head. "Put your gun down! Put your gun down!"

Pandapatan was directly between her and Thor, so neither of them could shoot for fear of hitting the other. The man summed up the situation quickly, went for Thor, probably figuring him the more dangerous enemy. She dove for Pandapatan's back the second it was turned; put everything she had into bringing him down.

"Get the hell away from him," Thor was shouting.

"I got him." She grunted as the man heaved, trying to fling her off.

"Get off him, bitch." Jenny made her way out of the closet finally, and damn it all, she was armed, too.

The momentary distraction was all Pandapatan needed. His hand sneaked around and caught Riley around the neck, brought her down. In the next second, his semiautomatic was at her temple.

"Drop it," Pandapatan said, victory flashing in his black eyes.

Thor wanted to blow the asshole away more than he'd ever wanted anything in his life; wanted to watch him go down, wanted to be the one to pull the trigger. Instead, he tossed his gun without hesitation. The bastard had Riley. Damn it, he should have never gotten her into this. Pandapatan was too dangerous and unpredictable.

"Come on, Jenny." Thor turned his attention to the woman, hoping he might find a weakness there. "He's just using you. They talked you into this—recruited you, brainwashed you. You don't have to go down with him." He moved forward slowly, bending, getting into position for a jump. Another few feet and he could lunge, another second and Pandapatan's neck would be snapped.

"Shut up!" Jenny yelled and shot at him. "Patayin mo na sila!" (Kill them!) Jenny instructed Pandapatan.

As Thor dove for the floor, he could see Pandapatan pulling the trigger, too.

His heart stopped.

 _Riley._

* * *

 ** _And cut! Yup that's where I will be leaving this chapter. Good news is I made it longer...I hear screaming...yes...yes...I know I'm horrible...what's that? Yes, I won't update till this voting business is done. I know right, how can I do that to you guys...well I wish I wouldn't have to but alas I can't update multiple stories all at once, so yeah, I have to prioritize and because I'm actually a really nice girl, I'm leaving the decision up to you readers._**

 ** _So...vote...vote...vote..._**

 ** _ohhh, another thing...let me hear from you :)_**


	31. Chapter 31

_I apologize if some of you feel like the story is dragging or that Lucas is missing, please note that this story is about Riley, Lucas and Thor. The scenes between Riley and Thor has to be written to explain their relationship and please trust me that there's a reason for this. I hope that you know by now that I actually don't write LONG multi chapters but I feel like I cannot do a short cut without ruining the story line. Please have a little bit more patience. I promise I will deliver you a good **RUCAS** story._

* * *

 **PART 31**

The sound of a gun shot rang throughout the room.

But Riley had been on her guard, throwing her bodyweight forward. She didn't quite get away from the man, but shifted her position enough so that Pandapatan had missed.

In the next second Thor was there, grabbing her, pushing her to safety as bullets flew around them. Then he had his gun back and returned fire.

Too late. Pandapatan was out the door, Jenny close behind him, running up the staircase.

He went after them taking the stairs two at a time, and could hear Riley follow. Pandapatan and Jenny weren't far ahead of him, just a turn, always a turn, so he couldn't get a good aim.

A door banged open somewhere ahead, then a second later he saw it—the roof.

He came out of the staircase fast, dove straight for the cover of a chimney stack as bullets buzzed by him.

"Stay down," he shouted at Riley as she reached the top of the stairs.

Of course, she didn't listen.

The gunfire stopped. What was Pandapatan planning now?

"Cover me," Riley called, matter-of-factly.

Like hell. "You cover me." Thor pushed away from the chimney before she had time to argue.

Footsteps slammed on metal somewhere.

Thor hesitated as he took in the roof, his vision blocked by other staircase entries, chimneys and vent stacks. "Where is he?"

"Fire escape." Riley was passing him already, running to the side.

He caught up with her, looked over the edge with caution. The bastard was halfway down. He aimed his gun, swore, then lowered it. The sidewalk was full of pedestrians below him. Pandapatan and Jenny were moving fast, skipping steps. If the bullet missed—

He swore again, vaulted over the edge and tore after them. Pandapatan glanced back, pulled his gun from his shirt and squeezed off a couple of rounds. Thor turned and stepped in front of Riley to block. The bastard kept the bullets coming, but thankfully running was throwing off his aim. Man, he was moving fast.

Then he was off the last step and making his way toward the cars. He didn't go all the way to the lot. He leveled the gun at a young woman who slowed her car. A few seconds later, she was sprawled on the pavement as Pandapatan and Jenny peeled out of the parking lot in her vehicle.

Thor just about flew down the stairs, jumped the whole last flight. He ran for Riley's car and slammed behind the wheel; picked her up on the way.

The red car Pandapatan drove was just turning at the end of the boulevard. And then it passed out of sight.

"Damn it. He's getting away." Riley yanked the seatbelt across her chest.

Thor pushed the gas pedal to the floor. "The hell he will. Are you hurt?" He noticed for the first time the patch of blood on her shoulder, and eased off the gas. "Who shot you? How bad?"

"Go! Flesh wound. Don't you dare fuss over me." There was murder in her eyes.

"I don't fuss," he said and ran the red light, swerved around traffic.

He made it to the corner and caught sight of the red car again. Pandapatan was going for the highway, probably trying to get out of city traffic so he could make some real progress.

Thor stepped on the gas harder, honked the horn to warn a group of teenagers who were considering stepping onto the road right in front of him.

Riley's hand shot out to brace herself. "Watch the bus!"

He missed it. Barely.

But the tractor trailer that had prematurely jumped the curb to avoid them didn't. It flipped on its side and blocked the road completely.

The cops took their sweet time to clear the accident, even though nobody got seriously hurt.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Thor looked over at Riley in the passenger seat as they waited to be released from the scene.

Her arm had been patched up, courtesy of the paramedics, while he'd talked to the police. She had refused a trip to the hospital. It was what he would have done, but he still wished she had listened to reason.

She was awfully quiet. He'd had to brake pretty damn hard. He hadn't seen her head come into contact with the dashboard, but his attention had been on Pandapatan. She looked a little red in the face. And she was breathing heavy.

"Did you hit anything?" He glanced at the paramedics who hadn't left yet, and debated calling one over to check her head, too.

"What the hell was that on the roof?" Riley turned to him finally, exploding like a hand grenade. "When I tell you to cover me, you cover me. Understood?" She shoved her way out and slammed the door behind her.

That was why she was acting strange? He got out, came over to her side. "I've had—"

She stabbed his chest with her index finger, fire boiling in her brown eyes. "Let me put it in terms you understand. When you're working with me, _I am in command._ "

She was sexy under all conditions. After several days of around-the-clock surveillance, he'd seen her at less than her best. But man, she was hot when she was mad.

Not that his emotions were under complete control. He was pissed as hell that Pandapatan had gotten away, relieved that Riley was okay. His heart had just about stopped when he'd seen Pandapatan put that gun to her head. Adrenaline still raced through him. Got the better of him. He acted without thought, closing the distance between them with a single stride. And then he kissed her.

This time it was for real.

 _She was in command?_ She was going to run into a hail of bullets while he stood by? Oh, hell no.

His muscles tightened in some subconscious anticipation that she would fight him. He half expected a knee in the balls. Instead, she went completely still.

After a good long time, when the haze began to clear and he realized they were in public, he let her go.

"Uh… that…" She closed her mouth, but was avoiding looking at him.

He knew how she felt. He glanced down. "Adrenaline, you know…and all that," he said, his voice rusty.

"Yeah." She leaned against the car. "Not gonna happen again."

"No. Sorry. Absolutely not," he lied.

"You're not taking me seriously. You're not even remotely sorry are you?" she asked crisply.

"No," he replied smoothly after a long, pregnant pause. "Fudo was right, what was I thinking bringing you back in—"

"Now you're agreeing with Fudo? Doesn't matter…we have a job to do. The question is, are you going to let me do my job?" she wanted to know.

With a nod, Thor moved away from her before saying, "Let's go."

 **….**

"I left a message with Fudo to let him know what's going on. Are you sure he came here?" Riley watched the forest around them as the car sped over the rising road.

They were out in the backwoods and hadn't seen a town for the last hundred miles.

"Familiar territory. One of the police officer says these were the militia training grounds. If Pandapatan were to leave the safety of his home, he would have done it early on with the rest of his men. He's sticking around. Might be a pride thing. No government is going to run him out, that kind of stuff."

They came around a bend. Thor slowed the car, came to a stop. "There." He nodded toward the side of the road behind them.

She wouldn't have noticed the half-bent grasses in a million years.

"Someone's gone off the road not too long ago."

She peered into the woods. Pandapatan and Jenny were about two hours ahead of them.

Thor backed up, turned onto the path and let the car roll forward slowly. They came upon the abandoned red car a few hundred yards later and approached it with full caution.

"Might have run out of gas," she guessed.

She had so hoped that they would find Pandapatan somewhere in the city. They were in the middle of the wilderness. Her expertise was in high-speed chases and urban pursuit. She could find just about anyone with the help of a good computer. She was lost in the woods. Thor, on the other hand, seemed right at home. He moved silently, with a purpose.

If there was a trail to follow, she sure didn't see it, but considering his background, it was safer to trust the man to lead.

He stole forward among the trees with fluid ease, alert to everything around them. She tried to imitate him as she followed. When they headed up a rocky incline and her feet slipped, he caught her on reflex, pulled her up level to him. They were inches from each other, standing on a ledge.

"Why don't you go first? Straight up here." He pointed out the next handhold.

He probably meant it only so he could catch her if she slipped again. The higher they got, the more damage she could do to herself if she fell, slow them both down. She moved fast to get ahead of him, too fast, she thought as her feet slipped again. His large hand came up and braced her at the back of her thigh.

She cleared her throat. "Thank you." Didn't breathe until he let go.

What the hell was wrong with her? Now was neither the time nor the place for her to feel awkward or guilty. So what if he kissed her? It was just a kiss. A very gentle, but passion filled kiss by a handsome man who happened to be in love with her. The point is she didn't kiss him back. Even if she did, who cares? Certainly not Lucas. Damn! Do not go there. Stop! Rewind, rewind.

Riley focused on the rocks ahead. Okay, so she was a little attracted to her temporary partner. She was mature enough to admit it. And she was disciplined enough to completely ignore it.

She slipped again, and to her mortification he held her up by having her practically sit in his palms. Was he lingering? She grabbed a root and pulled up.


End file.
